Mysterious Girl
by nona fergie kennedy
Summary: Saat Naruto pulang kerja ia mendapati gadis berambut merah jambu di kamarnya dan lebih parahnya ia...Telanjang! "Ka-kau si-siapa no-nona?" Tanya Naruto tergagap. Sosok itu berbalik, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu/Now Apdet! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: NaruSaku and other pairing

Rate : T- Semi M

WARNING : AU, typo, OOC.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Don't Like Don't Read!

"Dobe, kau mau langsung ke apartemen?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menekan tombol pada mesin minuman dan mengambil kopi kaleng di bawah.

"Tidak Teme, aku langsung ke apartemen saja." Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Hn. Kau kenapa selalu menolak kalau kuajak heh?" Sasuke meremas kaleng kopi kosong itu dan melemparnya ke tong sampah dengan sempurna.

"Kalau mabuk aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku, saat sadar sudah ada wanita disampingku tidur tanpa pakaian." Sindir Naruto.

"Cih, kau menyindirku heh?" Sasuke mendecih kesal.

"Mungkin. Kau seharusnya mengurangi minuman alkohol, supaya tidak berakhir seperti itu terus," Naruto terkekeh, "kasihan Hinata, padahal dia begitu mencintaimu."

"Cih, itu bukan urusanmu Dobe. Lagipula aku bukan sepertimu, Jika frustasi larinya ke ramen." Sindir Sasuke balik.

"Biarin." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, sahabatnya ini begitu polos dan blak-blakkan tentangnya dan tidak pernah tersinggung bila di ejek. Sasuke bersyukur punya sahabat seperti itu.

"Terserah kaulah, sampai jumpa." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya juga dan menyatukannya dengan tangan Naruto.

_Mysterious girl_

Blam.

Naruto menutup pintu apartemennya lalu dudk di lantai kayu dan melepas sepatunya. Setelah lepas ia berjalan perlahan ke dapur untuk mengisi perutnya sehabis pulang kerja.

Naruto bersenandung ria membuka kulkas yang penuh dengan makanan siap saji itu. Saat hendak mengambil ramen ia mendengar suara air di dalam kamarnya. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Siapa yang mandi malam-malam begini? Ibu atau Deidara-Nii? Tidak mungkin aku hanya tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Meskipun Deidara-Nii ke sini tapi sekarang ia di Yokohama.'

Karena penasaran akhirnya Naruto melangkah pelan ke kamarnya ia bahkan sampai melupakan laparnya juga kulkas yang masih terbuka.

Naruto memutar kenop pintu kamarnya dan membukanya perlahan. Ia menengok ke kanan dan kekiri.

'tidak ada siapa-siapa'

Saat matanya beralih ke depan…

Croot!

Mata Shappire Naruto terbelalak, mulutnya menganga, hidungnya mengalirkan darah yang mengucur deras layaknya sungai.

Di sana seorang gadis berambut panjang pink sepinggul berdiri sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Dengan tubuh yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupinya, ia menghadap jendela yang tertutup tirai berwarna orange.

"Ka-kau si-siapa no-nona?" Tanya Naruto tergagap ala Hinata dengan mimisan yang tidak terbendung(?) lagi melihat err… Tubuh indah gadis itu meski dari belakang.

Sosok itu berbalik menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu, namun di mata Naruto mata emerald itu begitu indah dan menyejukan meski dengan dahi yang err… Lebar. Mata shappire Naruto beralih ke bawah dan…

Croot.

Dadanya yang cukup besar, kulit putih bersih, dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang basah sehabis mandi. Ia bias membayangkan jika air ditubuh gadis itu dig anti oleh peluh yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya karena dirinya.

Oh, demi Dewa Jashin mimpi apa Naruto semalam! Melihat pemandangan yang indah itu.

Brukk.

Karena tidak tahan(?) dan pikirannya yang sangat kotor melihat tubuh gadis berambut pink itu. Khirnya Naruto pingsan ditempat.

TBC

Akhirnya saya publish juga hahaha... sebenernya saya di ffi sudah hampir setahun tapi baru bikin ficnya sekarang.

fic ini terinspirasi dari video womanizer- Britney Spears#pas britney telanjang.

saya jelaskan sedikit, Sakura tidak menyukai pakaian dia lebih suka memakai selimut dan meski pakai pakaian dia tidak akan memakai ehem... bra^^

capter depan akan ada flashback kehidupan masa lalu Sakura, Flashbacknya ga jauh-jauh sepeti FILM Danny The dog#bener ga si saya nulisnya.

ya... begitulah Sakura kalau beraksi hanya menggunakan selimut seperti Alice di Resident Evil apocalypse#waktu pertama kali Alice sadar.

Saya bakal apdet jika Naruto juga apdet :P atau mungkin saya bikin fic baru. Capter depan bakal lebih panjang.

-See you bebe-


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing :** NaruSaku and other pairings

**Rate :** T- Semi M

**Warning :** AU, Typo, OOC.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Enjoy!**

Naruto mengerjapkan mata sapphirenya beberapa kali, bayangan gadis berambut merah muda terlintas lagi di pikirannya, ia pun segera bangun dari tidurnya. Sejak kapan dia di ranjang dan lagi ada handuk kecil dikepalanya. Yang dia ingat hanya seorang gadis yang seenaknya masuk ke kamarnya tanpa busana. Mungkin cuma mimpi.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya suara lembut disampingnya.

Naruto menengok dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya menggunakan selimut putih pendek sehingga terekspos paha putihnya ugh…

'Tenang Naruto! Tenang!' Innernya menyemangati Naruto yang sepertinya ingin pingsan lagi.

Naruto menunduk menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali, lalu menatap gadis bermata emerald itu, "No-nona kau ke-kenapa bi-bisa dikamarku?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto gugup menghadapi perempuan, padahal dia sudah biasa dengan perempuan berpakaian seksi di klub malam milik sahabatnya Sasuke. Mungkin karena gadis di depannya itu terus menatap dirinya tanpa henti seakan-akan menganalisisnya atau mungkin cinta mulai datang kepadanya karena detak jantungnya berpacu cepat saat menatap emerald sang gadis.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ujarnya memainkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan jawaban gadis itu, "Lalu dimana rumahmu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng lalu menatap Naruto lagi, "Akupun tidak tahu."

"Ok-oke kalau kau tidak tahu apa yang kutanyakan, setidaknya kau tahu namamu sendirikan?" Naruto mencoba bersabar berbicara dengan gadis asing tersebut.

"_My name…_"gadis itu memegang kepalanya sambil menengok kesana kemari.

"Nona anda baik-baik saja?" Naruto merasakan janggal dari gadis itu yang terus menggumamkan _my name_.

Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak menggubris pertanyaan Naruto, tampaknya ia sibuk mengingat namanya.

"_My Name..._"

**Flashback**

"Namamu Sakura sekarang." Ujar wanita berambut pirang ikat dua kebelakang dengan babi di pelukannya memandang datar gadis di depannya, "aku akan mengajari cara membunuh supaya kau bisa balas dendam karena kematian ibumu."

"Tentu nona Tsunade," Gadis berambut merah muda itu menunduk hormat. "aku akan balas dendam atas kematian ibuku."

"Bagus, aku akan memperkuat tubuhmu dengan berbagai obat buatanku, kau masuklah ke dalam tabung lagi." Perintahnya tegas.

"Sampai kapan aku akan tertidur?" Tanya gadis itu sambil memasuki tabung besar itu.

"Sampai penyuntikan selesai dan percobaan melawan anak buahku, baru kuberitahu siapa yang membunuh ibumu." Wanita itu menekan tombol berwarna hijau, seketika tabung yang di kosong itu mulai terisi air yang jernih.

"Baiklah," Gadis itu memakai alat bantu pernafasan lalu menutup mata emeraldnya.

"Kau akan menjadi pembunuh yang kuat dan cerdas dengan begitu aku bisa membunuh semua yang menghalangiku," Ujarnya berjalan perlahan keluar laboratorium.

Mata gadis itu yang tadi terpejam menjadi terbuka tampaklah seringai iblis di bibir mungilnya.

**Flashback off**

"Namaku Sakura." Gadis itu tersenyum meremehkan dengan seringai kecil kearah Naruto. Tapi menurut Naruto itu sangat manis.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan, aku Naruto Namikaze." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dengan cengiran yang lebar.

"Aku, seingatku bukan seperti itu cara berkenalan." Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto pelahan memundurkan tubuh atasnya ketika gadis itu mendekatkan kearahnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar ketika punggungnya menyentuh kasur empuk dibawahnya.

'Sial, aku terkurung sempurna oleh tubuhnya!'

Meski pikirannya mengomel tidak jelas tapi hatinya begitu senang atas perlakuan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Hening.

Naruto merasakan hidungnya ditekan sesuatu yang lembut. Ia membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam, Betapa terkejutnya dia ternyata gadis itu menekan hidungnya dengan hidung miliknya. Harapan(?) yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya kalau gadis itu akan menciumnya pupuslah sudah.

Naruto bangun dari tidurannya lalu duduk diikuti gadis itu duduk di kursi yang tadi didudukinya, "Seperti itulah salam kami."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Naruto heran dengan perubahan sikap gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, ngomong-ngomong kaca jendelamu pecah."

Mata Naruto membulat, dengan cepat ia berlari ke jendela yang tertutup tirai orange itu dan menyingkapnya, "AKH! kaca jendelaku!"

Teriakan Naruto yang kencang itu membuat para tentangga bangun dan berteriak kesal padanya.

Bugh bugh duagh!

"Woi, berisik sekarang sudah jam 12 malam!"

Naruto terkapar tidak berdaya dilantai kayu, siapa yang menyangka kalau tetangganya memberi berbagai benda keras kearahnya bahkan sampai kulit pisang bertengger mesra dikepalanya.

'Aduh, dasar tetangga sialan semua. Dattebayo!'

Naruto bangkit berdiri menyingkirkan kulit pisang di kepalanya lalu menengok kearah Sakura. Ia pikir Sakura akan menertawakan tingkah bodohnya tapi ternyata mata emerald itu menatapnya kosong. Entah kenapa Naruto melihat mata emerald itu seperti tidak punya perasaan, dingin, dan kesedihan yang mendalam terpancar dimatanya, "A-ano, kau bisa disini bagaimana caranya?"

"Entahlah, aku terbangun dengan berlumuran darah di sekitar kepalaku juga pecahan kaca disekitar tubuhku," Sakura menghela nafas, ia mengambil sesuatu dibalik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, "dan ini."

"Pistol?" Naruto memegang pistol itu mencoba menganalisisnya. pistol itu agak aneh, bentuknya lebih besar di banding pistol yang biasa ia pegang dan terdapat tulisan kecil digagangnya. For Sakura. begitulah tulisannya.

Naruto memutar pistol itu beberapa kali, sebelum mata Shappirenya tertumpu pada sesuatu yang aneh di moncong pistol itu. Sebuah pengait berbentung bintang.

Karena penasaran ia mengarahkan moncong pistol itu kelangit-langit kamarnya sambil menutup sebelah telinganya dengan telunjuk kirinya lalu menembaknya.

Dor! Srutt.

Krrak.

Mata Naruto membulat, "Ada tali besi di dalam pistol in-uwwaa…," Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh tali besi itu yang menariknya ke atas, sehingga tubuhnya bergelantungan, "Sial! Sakura-chan bantu aku turun!"

Sakura bangkit berdiri dan membentangkan tangannya dibawah tubuh Naruto yang bergelantungan, "Turunlah."

Pipi Naruto memerah, "Heh? Tubuhku berat Sakura-chan! Tolong ambil kursi saja."

"Cepatlah atau aku akan menarikmu." Ancamnya datar.

"Ba-baiklah, aku turun." Naruto menutup matanya dan melepas pistol yang masih menempel itu.

Brukk.

"Kau tidak berat," Naruto membuka matanya lalu mendongak menatap Sakura yang memandangnya tanpa ada rasa sakit dari ekspresi wajahnya. Ia sangat tidak menyangka kalau Sakura sedang menggendongnya ala bridal style.

'Seharusnya aku yang menggendong ala pangeran begini! Bukannya dia! Akh… aku seperti tuan putri saja sedangkan dia pangerannya. Dattebayo!' Innernya tak henti-hentinya mengomel.

"Sakura-chan bi-bisakah kau menurunkanku?" Ia baru sadar kalau wajahnya dengan Sakura begitu dekat. Sakura mengangguk dan menurunkannya.

Naruto berjalan ke jendela dan mendongak ke atas melalui kaca yang pecah itu. Lalu dia mendongak melihat pistol yang masih menempel di atas.

"Bekas yang sama dari pistol itu. Jadi dia memakai pistol untuk memanjat hingga sampai kamarku dan memecahkan kacanya untuk masuk." Gumamnya mengusap-usap dagu mulusnya.

'Tapi bagaimana dengan kepalanya yang berlumuran darah itu? Apa mungkin dia di kejar seseorang atau dia seorang teroris?' Ujarnya dalam hati.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat mencoba menepis pemikiran negatifnya. Mana mungkin gadis secantik itu seorang penjahat. Tapi kemungkinan juga iya, karena dia memegang pistol aneh yang sulit untuk di temukan bahkan di pasar gelap sekalipun. Profesinya sebagai polisi pun, tidak pernah menemukan jenis pistol yang di pegangnya saat ini. Bahkan dirinya mengakui bahwa gadis misterius di belakangnya ini cukup berbahaya.

Dia harus menyelidiki pistol dan identitas gadis ini bersama Sasuke. Jika benar gadis itu seorang penjahat maka ia akan memenjarakannya, jika tidak, dia harus mengembalikan gadis ini ke orang tuanya dan melamarnya.

Naruto menepis pemikiran terakhirnya, kenapa malah berfikir ke sana. Memang dia tertarik dengan gadis bermata emerald ini tapi mana mungkin dia jatuh cinta secepat itu. Tidak, tidak mungkin.

Naruto menengok kearah Sakura yang sedang berdiri hanya menggunakan selimut pendeknya, sontak pipinya memerah lagi kali ini lebih matang. Ia menggaruk-garuk rambut pirangnya yang tidak gatal, "Sakura-chan ayo kita belanja membeli pakaian yang pantas untukmu."

**TBC**

Selesai juga capter ini, saya bingung masa di capter satu typonya banyak banget pas publish padahal saya sudah ngecek sampe 3 kali dan juga yang seharusnya sudah di bold malah jadi seperti semula ;((

Capter depan akan ada aksi kejar-kejaran orang masa lalu Sakura yang menginginkan tubuh Sakura#loh? dan kebanyakan deskripsi.

Dan soal cinta-cintaan NaruSaku akan berjalan seiring terkuaknya masa lalu Sakura dan ingatannya yang sudah sempurna, Sakura sedikit*?* kejam ketika membunuh orang saat ingatannya 100% pulih #ingat flashbacknya?

dia punya style sendiri untuk membunuh.

Ada yang bisa menebak jenis pistol punya Sakura? Yang bisa nebak ntar di kasih kissu dari Tobi*?*

Fic saya selanjutnya adalah: 1. New York Nights-Rate M ( Multichap)

2. American Pie-Rate M (Multichap)

3. My Future Husband Is Pervert-Rate M (Multichap)

4. Only You-Rate T (One shot)

Monggo silahkan dipilih para readers sekalian, saya lagi kebanjiran*?* fic saat ini dan tidak tahan*?* untuk di publish karena semua itu sudah saya ketik percapter.

Saya sudah bertekat untuk membuat fic spesialis AU#berkobar-kobar ala Lee

Kalau canon saya serahkan sama Masashi-sensei dan juga meramaikan fic NS saya tercinta yang sepi T^T Jangan tanya soal, umur saya ini sudah 17/5 tahun!#emangnya ada?

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN! Masashi-Sensei moga panjang umur dan sehat selalu! Terus berkarya Sensei :D Jangan lupa NaruSakunya#ngarep

**Yang review** **:** **Wi3nter**(salam cinta NaruSaku juga#muach!)**,Lady Spain**(saya hanya menyimpulkan disetiap fic yang saya baca jika mabuk pasti melakukan hal 'itu' Sasu punya klub malam sendiri khusus buatnya^^)**,Moochi-San**(makasih sudah meriview fic saya, kurang lebih begitu seperti peliharaan untuk membunuh orang^^)**,Yahiko namikaze ngga bisa login**(monggo kita lihat bareng-bareng di komik Naruto#plak)**,Kanami Gakura**(salam kenal juga#muach!)**,Dante stevehart**(ini udah di perpanjang kaya rel kereta*?*)**,Rio Praditya Dika**(saya ga janji ya abangku tercinta ga bikin lemon hahaha#ketawa ala Lee)**,chocovic-chu**(saya ga tau apa seru atau engga itu menurutmu saya hanya pasrah aja deh -,-)**,Debbie-chan and jeclien-chan**(maaf ya saya ga bisa apdet kilat#bungkuk-bungkuk)**,Violet7orange**(ini udah terkuak di capter 2^^)**,bella**(makasih di bilang bagus^^)**,Miya-hime Nakashinki**(aduh maaf banget ya soalnya saya nulisnya merem melek*?* sih)**,uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**(terima kasih sudah mau meriview fic saya^^)**,Deidei Rinnepero13**(wah, kayaknya cinta banget nih sama Deidara, nanti Deidara bakal muncul kok^^ terima kasih sudah memberi tahu kesalahan di sufix nii ;D)**,gui gui M.I.T**(ini udah kupanjangin, makasih udah riview)**,Rey619**(salam kenal juga#muach! soal identitas Saku nanti saya jelaskan perlahan-lahan^^ yang jelas dia bukan orang baik, makasih riviewnya).

Sesuai jadwal*?* saya bakal apdet pas Naruto juga apdet. Saya apdetnya hari rabu/kamis sore di wilayah Jakarta dan sekitarnya*?* maaf saya ga bisa apdet kilat karena author juga punya kehidupan sendiri#ditampol

Oh, iya soal fic Sakura, saya tidak bisa merangkai kata romantis, saya ga berpengalaman di bidang*?* itu#nengok mantan-mantan saya

maaf jika mengecewakan T^T

-See you bebe-


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing : NaruSaku And Other Pairings**

**Rate : T-Semi M**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Ide Pasaran, Chara Death.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"Whoa jadi ini yang di namakan pasar swalayan?" Ujar Sakura berbinar-binar melihat ruangan yang begitu besar dan luas berlantai lima yang di setiap sudut-sudut terdapat begitu banyak penjual beraneka macam.

"Ya, ini yang di sebut pasar swalayan." Ujar Naruto masih sedikit kaget saat mengetahui Sakura tidak tahu apa itu pasar swalayan, "ayo kita beli perlengkapan pakaian untukmu."

Saat ini Sakura hanya mengenakan celana jeans pendek selutut dengan atasan jaket orange kesayangan Naruto. Awalnya Naruto bingung memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk Sakura, ia tidak mungkin meminta tetanga sebelah karean akan membuat gosip yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Akhirnya Sakura hanya memakai pakaian seadanya.

Mereka memasuki sebuah toko pakaian khusus wanita dan berjalan menuju kasir , "A-ano, Ino bisakah kau memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk gadis di sebelahku?"

Naruto memang tidak mengerti pakaian wanita yang ia tahu hanya wanita tergila-gila dengan _fashion_. Dia pernah mengantar ibunya belanja pakaian yang menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam padahal hanya membeli dua dress untuk hadiah ulang tahun temannya.

Wanita penjaga kasir berambut pirang yang tadi disebut Ino itu tersenyum ramah kearah mereka berdua, "Ayo, nona ikut aku."

Saat Ino hendak memegang tangan Sakura, ia menghindar dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Naruto. Entah kenapa Sakura takut melihat wanita berambut pirang yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang, "A-aku, dengan Naruto saja. "

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa aku? Aku tidak berpengalaman dengan pakaian wanita Sakura-chan. Kau dengan Ino saja ya? Aku tunggu disini."

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, kalau kau disini aku juga disini."

Naruto mendecak pelan dan menggiring Sakura ke tempat pakaian tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sementara Ino terkikik geli melihat tingkah konyol Sakura.

**_Mysterious Girl_**

Acara percobaan pakaian pun selesai selama satu jam. Terkadang Naruto merona merah melihat tampilan feminim Sakura, ia sempat bilang pakaian yang dikenakannya cocok namun Sakura menolak, bayangkan saja dia harus memakai dress selutut berwarna putih polos tanpa lengan dengan ukuran yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya. Akhirnya Sakura memilih kaus putih polos dengan celana jeans pendek lima senti di atas lutut di padukan sepatu boots cokelat berbulu di tanpa hak tinggi, layaknya koboi di Texas.

"Sepertinya ada yang lupa tapi apa ya?" Gumam Naruto melihat penampilan Sakura dari atas hingga bawah.

"Akh, iya aku lupa pakaian dalam." Sahut Ino menepuk keningnya.

Blush.

Ucapan Ino barusan membuat Naruto merona merah, otaknya mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak, "Sakura-chan kurasa bagian itu kau dan Ino saja ya?"

Ino terkikik geli melihat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, " Wah, Naruto kau bertapa di mana heh? Sehingga membuat gadis cantik ini terus menempel padamu?"

"A-aku ti-tidak ber-tapa I-ino!" Bantah Naruto salah tingkah.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua orang berpakaian serba hitam bertubuh besar memperhatikan kegiatan mereka sedari tadi.

"Apa itu benar nona Sakura?" Tanya pria bertato ungu di sekitar wajahnya menoleh ke partner di sampingnya.

"Tidak salah lagi, kita harus mengambil sesuatu di tubuhnya," Sahut pria berambut orange, "dan membawanya secara paksa."

**_Mysterious Girl_**

"Tidak! Naruto tidak!" Teriak Sakura kencang.

Naruto tampak lelah dengan sifat keras kepala Sakura, "Sakura-chan, Ino hanya mengukur ehem…," Naruto berdehem denganpipi merona merah. "dadamu masa mesti aku yang me-mengukurnya?"

"Sudahlah Naruto kau ukur saja! Lagipula hanya menempelkan tanganmu saja," Ujar Ino yang tak kalah lelah dengannya habis mengejar Sakura yang terus berlari menghindar.

Srutt.

Greep.

Dengan cepat Sakura menangkap anak panah mainan yang meluncur kencang ke arah belakang kepala Naruto. Ia menoleh kesumber dimana anak panah itu melesat, ternyata hanya seorang anak kecil berambut hitam jabrik berdiri diluar toko nyengir tidak berdosa ke arahnya, "Tangkapan yang jitu kakak."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengembalikan anak panah mainan itu, "Jangan memanah orang sembarangan lagi ya?"

Anak kecil bermata onyx itu mengangguk dan berbalik berlari cepat menuju elevator untuk turun sambil menggumamkan sesuatu dengan riang, "Permen! Aku ingin permen."

Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura yang memandang kosong elevator, "Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Sakura kembali berjalan ke arah Naruto dan memegang tangannya lalu menuntun menuju dadanya, "ukurannya berapa Naruto?"

Croot! Brukk.

"Naruto!"

**_Mysterious Girl_**

"Ini permen untukmu adik kecil. Sana pergi ke tempat ibumu," Ujar pria berambut orange mengodorkan permen lollipop berukuran besar pada anak kecil yang tadi hampir memanah kepala Naruto.

"Tentu paman, terima kasih." Anak itu berlari secepat kilat menuju pasar swalayan begitu mengambil permen untuknya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kecepatan juga ketepatannya tidak berubah meski dia hilang ingatan. Pantas nona Tsunade sampai menyuruh kita untuk menangkapnya." Sahut pria berambut orange datar.

**_Mysterious Girl_**

"Fyuuh… hari yang begitu berat," Keluh Naruto mengambil pistol milik Sakura yang tadi sempat tersita oleh petugas keamanan pasar ke saku celana jeans hitam, "ayo, Sakura-chan kita pulang."

Naruto dan Sakura hendak melangkah namun terintrupsi oleh ucapan petugas bertubuh gendut sedang memakan keripik kentang rasa barberque, "Oh, iya tuan sekarang ada penutupan jalan Shibuya karena ada presiden akan melewati jalan itu. Saya hanya mengingatkan karena di sana begitu ramai, anda bisa berputar karena ke belakang pasar ini karena di sana begitu sepi."

"Hm," Naruto berguman dan berjalan kearah belakang gedung.

Tak jauh dari mereka pria yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka ikut mengikutinya dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

**_Mysterious Girl_**

Naruto melirik jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, siapa yang menyangka jika memutar jalan untuk menghindari orang banyak memakan waktu yang lama. Di tambah lagi dia merasa tidak nyaman seperti ada yang mengikuti mereka sedari tadi.

Ya, Naruto memang menyadarinya begitu juga dengan Sakura yang sedang menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan tubuh gemetar, "Sakura- chan kuhitung sampai tiga kita lari, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk dan menggengam tangan Naruto bahkan menyelipkan jari-jarinya dengan erat.

"Satu… Dua… Tiga!"

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari diikuti Sakura. Saat mereka berlari kedua pria itu terkejut bukan main ternyata rencana mereka gagal, "Ikuti mereke, Kankurou kau berlari di samping sana sendangkan aku di belakang mereka. Dan menyudutkannya."

Naruto berlari semakin cepat dugaan kalau kedua pria berubuh besar itu kalau mengikutinya benar. Hanya satu yang mengganjal pikirannya saat ini. Apa mau mereka? Padahal Naruto sudah melepas semua belanjaan serta dompet miliknya, ia pikir mereka mengincar uang ternyata bukan. Lalu apa yang mereka incar?

Naruto dan Sakura sampai di sebuah persimpangan, tanpa berfikir panjang ia berbelok ke kiri tanpa melihat kedua pria itu yang sudah berpencar untuk memojokkan mereka.

"Kankuro mereka berbelok kekiri segera susul mereka," Ujar pria berambut orange itu melalui earphone yang terpasang di telinganya yang penuh pearching.

'Oke, Pein.'

Pria bernama Pein itu mengambil sesuatu di jaket hitamnya. Sebuah pistol kedap suara dengan moncong yang sedikit panjang. Menarik pelatuknya

Dorr! Dor! Dor!

Sayang semua tembakan yang diarahkan ke kaki Naruto meleset mengenai aspal putih, sulit melakukannya di saat ia sedang berlari kencang seperti ini, meskipun penembak jitu sekalipun.

Tembakan yang di lancarkan Pein membuat Naruto semakin panik, "Sakura-chan ayo lari lebih cepat!"

Naruto dan Sakura berhenti berlari begitu melihat Kankuro berdiri di depan mereka berjarak lima puluh meter darinya. "Sial!"

Tanpa berfikir panjang Naruto menarik Sakura berbelok ke gang kecil yang membuat Pein tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berjalan perlahan ke arah mereka, "Kena kau."

Naruto dan Sakura berhenti begitu melihat sebuah tembok besar tepat di depan mereka, membuat Naruto menggeram kesal memukul tembok bata merah itu, "Sial! Sial! Sial!"

"Naruto bagaimana ini?"

Naruto memejamkan mata shappirenya percuma ia melampiaskannya dengan kekesalan. Ia mencoba berfikir mencari jalan keluar untuk dirinya juga Sakura.

'Pistol!'

Dengan cepat ia mengambil pistol dari sakunya dan mundur beberapa langkah mendongak melihat apa yang bisa ia panjat. Mata shappirenya seketika cerah melihat sebuah balkon kamar berlantai tiga. Ia mengarahkan moncong pistol itu dan menarik pelatuknya perlahan.

"Naruto apa sampai?" Tanya Sakura yang mendongak melihat balkon kamar itu. Harapan satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya."

Dor!

Srutt.

'Kumohoh sampai, sampai.' Inner Naruto tak henti-hentinya berdo'a.

5cm…

4cm…

3cm…

2cm...

Srutt.

Pein yang berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mengarahkan pistol itu ke punggung Naruto. Sementara Kankuro yang sudah berada di atas gedung menyeringai mengarahkan pistol rifflenya ke arah kepala Naruto.

Gigi Naruto bergemeretuk dan memeluk pinggang Sakura yang bergetar hebat, "Tidak sampai, kita gagal."

"Sungguh mengesankan seorang seorang pembunuh berteman akrab dengan polisi," Pein memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyum meremehkan.

Mata shappire Naruto membulat mendengar ucapan Pein tadi. Jadi, benar dugaannya jika Sakura bukan gadis biasa. Tapi…

Brukk.

"Sakura-chan!" Teriak Naruto kaget begitu Sakura duduk berlutut memegangi kepalanya dengan mulut terengah-engah dan keringat yang bercucuran di sekitar wajahnya.

"Ada apa nona Sakura? apa kau sudah mengingatku?" Tanya Pein menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Hentikan!" Sakura berteriak kehilangan kendali, perlahan-lahan penghliatan Sakura memudar, "A-aku sebe-benarnya siapa?"

"Kau tidak bisa terus mengindar dari ingatan masa lalumu, cepat atau lambat akan kembali pulih." Ujar Pein menarik pelatuk pistol perlahan.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat mencoba menahan amarahnya. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa untuk melarikan diri. Memanjat tembok sekitar sepuluh meter dari tingginya sangat tidak mungkin apalagi ditambah harus menggendong Sakura. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Permintaan terakhir?"

Tubuh Sakura menegang mendengar ucapan Pein, ia semakin mencengkram kepalanya yang pusing, "Akh, hentikan!"

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

Brakk.

"APA? kau gagal mencuri permata di museum suna, Kabuto?" Teriak wanita berambut pirang ikat dua ke belakang menggebrak meja hingga hancur.

Kabuto yang sedang berlutut tubuhnya bergetar begitu mendengar suara keras, dia sudah berhasil membuat Tsunade marah, "Maaf nona Tsunade kami tidak bisa membobolnya. Bahkan banyak anak buah kita yang tewas."

"Sakura urus dia." Perintah Tsunade pada gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Mata emerald sang gadis yang sedari tadi terpejam, terbuka perlahan tampak pupil matanya melebar perlahan. Gadis itu melangkah pelan dengan wajah datar membuat Kabuto bergidik ngeri melihatnya, "Kumohon, jangan bunuh aku nona Tsunade."

Tsunade tidak memperdulikannya, dia malah melangkah keluar menuju pintu, "Habisi dia."

Kabuto berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu begitu cepat saat mendengar jawaban Tsunade. Ia tidak ingin mati sia-sia.

Sakura berhenti berjalan dan mengambil pistol kesayangannya di balik selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya, mengarahkan ke leher Kabuto yang sibuk mendobrak pintu.

Dor!

Pengait berbentuk bintang itu mengenai tepat leher bagian depan Kabuto. Menancap begitu dalam hingga mengalirkan darah.

Tubuh Sakura tertarik begitu cepat seiring tali besi itu menggulung ke dalam pistol miliknya ke arah Kabuto yang mengerang kesakitan akibat tubuh Sakura membuat pengait itu menancap begitu dalam menyentuh tulang tenggorokan.

"Permintaan terakhir?" Tanya Sakura tepat di belakang Kabuto.

Keringat mulai bermunculan di pelipis Kabuto, ia menelan ludah dan melirik Sakura melalui bulu matanya, "Kumohon jangan bunuh aku, aku akan membayarmu lebih besar dibanding dia."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Kabuto, "Tawaran bodoh."

"AKHH!"

Kepala Kabuto terlepas dan terlempar beberapa meter dari tubuhnya yang berlutut karena Sakura menaruh kaki kanannya di bahu kiri Kabuto dengan kedua tangan dicengkram erat oleh tangan Sakura.

Sakura memelintir tangan Kabuto dan menarik paksa hingga terlepas dari tubuh atas Kabuto melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Croot!

Darah terciprat kemana-mana saat tangan itu terlepas hingga mengenai selimut yang di pakai Sakura.

Sakura menelentangkan tubuh Kabuto yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi dan mengambil pisau kecil di balik selimut lalu menggoreskan ke dada kiri Kabuto membentuk kelopak sakura berukuran sedang yang ternoda cairan merah seiring pisau itu membentuknya.

Setelah selesai Sakura mengambil pistol dan mengarahkannya di tengah kelopak sakura yang ternoda darah lalu menembaknya.

Dor!

"Sempurna," Ujar Sakura membungkuk mengambil pistol kesayangannya yang tadi terjatuh saat memisahkan kepala Kabuto, "oh, iya Shizune buang tubuh itu ke belakang untuk jadi santapan hiu."

Blam.

Wanita yang sedari tadi diam meliat adegan pembunuhan yang begitu sadis, menatap iba tubuh yang terkoyak itu, "Maaf Kabuto."

Ia berujar pelan dan berjalan kearah tubuh itu menuruti perintah Sakura.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

Sakura bangkit berdiri menatap tajam Pein, "Tidak, Naruto kau tidak perlu berbicara permintaan terakhirmu."

"Hahaha… Kalian itu terpojok, jangan sombong!" Pein tertawa lepas mengarahkan moncong pistol ke Sakura, "_Good bye Sakura_."

Dor!

Sakura memanjat tembok menghindar dari tembakan Pein kearahnya, dia berputar miring di tembok gedung.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Ctik. Ctik.

Tembakan demi tembakan di lancarkan Pein namun gagal mengenai kaki Sakura yang berputar. Pein mengambil peluru di balik jaket hitamnya untuk mengisi pistol yang kosong dengan senyum penuh kemenangan tetap tersungging di bibirnya.

Sakura berdiri di samping rak botol kosong, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapakali akibat efek dari putaran yang dilakukannya tadi membuatnya sedikit pusing.

Setelah beberapa detik kepalanya normal kembali, Sakura mengambil botol kosong di sampingnya.

Prang.

Ia membenturkan bagian bawah botol sehingga menjadi lebih runcing dan mengarahkannya tepat di kening Pein yang sedang sibuk mengisi peluru.

Jleb.

Tepat saat Pein mengarahkan moncong pistol kearah Sakura, botol itu menancap tepat di keningnya. Mata Pein terbelalak saat melihat cairan merah berbau karat turun perlahan mengenai hidungnya.

Brukk.

Tubuh Pein terjatuh tepat di depan Sakura yang sedang berdiri menatapnya datar. Pistol yang di pegang Pein perlahan terlepas, bergeser dan berhenti tepat di tumit kaki kiri Sakura.

Kankuro yang melihat adegan itu, segera mengarahkan rifflenya ke kepala Sakura yang berdiri memunggunginya.

Dor.

"Akh…," Sakura memegang lengan kanannya akibat tembakan jarak jauh Kankuro.

Sayang tembakannya meleset karena tangannya yang bergetar hebat melihat aksi Sakura tadi, "Sial!"

Sakura berbalik dan mendongak melihat Kankuro yang sedang mengarahkan riffle tepat di jantung Naruto, "Naruto berjongkok kataku!"

Dor.

Tepat saat Kankuro menembakan peluru berikutnya, Naruto berjongkok memegangi kepalanya.

Sakura berlari ke arah Naruto, mengambil pistol di tangannya dan melompat bertumpu di bahu Naruto. Mengarahkan moncong pistol tepat di balkon kamar berlantai tiga.

Dor!

Srutt. Krakk.

Tubuh Sakura tertarik ke atas, ia berputar dan mendarat di balkon kamar itu, "aku akan membunuhmu."

Kali ini Sakura mengarahkan moncong pistolnya kearah kawat pagar Yang terbuat dari besi.

Dor!

Srutt.

Kankuro semakin panik saat melihat Sakura berputar dan mendarat tepat beberapa meter darinya. Ia mengarahkan mengarahkan riffle ke kaki Sakura.

Tembakannya meleset lagi mengenai lantai. Kankuro mengisi peluru riffle namun berkali-kali tidak masuk akibat tangannya yang bergetar hebat.

Sakura menendang riffle yang berada di tangan Kankuro dengan kaki kiri, dia berputar membentuk huruf O. Tubuhnya bertumpu pada tangan kanan kanan serta kaki kanan dan mengambil riffle yang berputar di kaki kirinya dengan tangan kiri yang menganggur.

Sakura berdiri mengarahkan riffle itu tepat di jantung Kankuro, "Sekarang siapa yang terpojok? Huh?"

Kankuro menggeram kesal, merasa kalah menghadapi gadis yang lebih muda darinya. Dengan cepat dia menampar pistol itu hingga jatuh ke bawah gedung dan melayangkan tinjunya epat di perut Sakura.

Dengan lincah Sakura menghindari pukulan yang di lancarkan ke perut dan pipinya. Sakura berputar di punggung Kankuro yang setengah membungkuk hendak memukul perut Sakura.

Ia mencekal leher Kankuro dengan lengan kanannya begitu kencang, "Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu? Kau preman baru huh?"

"Ughh… Kemari kau gadis sialan!" Erang Kankuro kesakitan.

Sakura mengelus pipi bertato Kankuro beberapa kali menggunakan punggung jari kirinya, "_See you around_."

Krakk!

"AAGGGHHH!"

Kankuro berteriak kesakitan saat memutar kepalanya hingga tulangnya patah. Meski begitu tidak ada darah yang keluar dari tubuh Kankuro.

Brukk.

Tubuh Kankuro limbung. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memandang kosong tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

Naruto yang melihat adegan itu mulutnya menganga, keringat bermunculan di sekitar pelipisnya.

Baru kali ini dia melihat adegan pembunuhan yang sadis seperti itu. pekerjaannya sebagai polisi dia hanya melihat mayat yang sudah terbunuh sadis namun melihatnya langsung seperti ini dia bisa menyimpulkan gadis misterius ini benar-benar berbahaya. bagaimana jika ingatannya pulih sepenuhnya?

Sakura mengerjapkan mata emeraldnya beberapakali. Pupil matanya yang tadi melebar kembali seperti semula. Ia memandang tangannya dengan mata emerald yang bergetar, "Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku telah membunuh dua orang."

"Argghh!" Sakura memegangi kepalanya, ingatan masa lalunya begitu kelam terus meracuni pikirannya.

Naruto yang berada di bawah kaget mendengar Sakura berteriak histeris seperti itu, dia memanjat tembok dan berlari menuju gedung tua yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi tempat di mana Sakura berada, "Tenang, Sakura-chan aku akan ke sana!"

Dalam perjalanan Naruto terus memikirkan Sakura. Masa setelah membunuh langsung berteriak histeris seperi itu. Apa mungkin dia melakukannya tidak sadar. Kemungkinan itu kecil, karean dia menyadarkan untuk berjongkok menghindari tembakan pria bertato ungu itu atau dia refleks melakukan hal itu. Entahlah.

Brakk!

Pintu di dobrak paksa oleh Naruto yang terengah-engah berlari ke atas atap. Naruto berjalan perlahan kearah Sakura yang meringkuk di lantai memegangi kepalanya.

"Sakura-chan?" Guman Naruto pelan begitu tepat di belakang punggung Sakura.

"Naruto, a-aku sudah membunuh orang." Sesal Sakura.

"Sakura-chan berdirilah," Naruto memegang bahu Sakura. "kau melakukan itu untuk melindungi dirimu. Sekarang ayo kita pulang ke apartemen, kau pasti lelahkan?"

Sakura hanya diam saat Naruto memakaikan jaket orange yang tadi dia pakai untuk pergi ke pasar swalayan.

"Ng… Sakura-chan apa kau melakukannya dengan sadar?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Yang kupikirkan saat itu hanya ingin membunuh kedua pria itu." Sahut Sakura pelan.

"Hm."

Tanpa mereka sadari ada dua orang wanita memperhatikan sedari tadi.

Salah satunya seorang wanita berambut merah darah melempar sesuatu di ke punggung Sakura sebuah benda berbentuk bulat kecil berkedip-kedip senada dengan rambutnya, "Aku tidak menyangka Pein dan Kankuro tewas. Ini harus di laporkan ke nona Tsunade."

"Kau benar, kita harus melaporkannya. Apa kau sudah menaruh alat pelacaknya, Karin?" Tanya seorang wanita bermata orange.

"Sudah kutempelkan di punggung nona Sakura. Apa kau tidak sedih melihat Pein tewas, Konan-senpai?" Tanya Karin memainkan rambut merahnya.

"Tidak. Tapi aku akan balas dendam nanti," Jawab Konan dingin berbalik meninggalkan Karin yang terkesima melihat partnernya.

Karin menutup matanya dengan senyum tersungging di bibir merahnya, "Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya senpai."

"Sudahlah ayo, hari sudah malam." Ujar Konan datar.

"Tunggu! Apa kita menginap di onsen?" Tanya Karin berbinar-binar.

"Terserah kaulah."

"Yeiiy!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jujur aku nulis capter ini sampe gemetaran loh, entah karena ceritanya yang** **menegangkan***?*** atau karena saya ngenet sampe 2 jam gak berhenti-henti.**

**Jangan tampol saya kalau ceritanya datar banget dan sejak kapan Pein sama Kankurou satu tim?**

**Kalo sempat mampir ke fic saya New York Nights apa lagi kalau riview#nyengir ga jelas**

**Yang udah riview : Wi3nter, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Kanami Gakura, yahiko namikaze, Deidei Rinnepero13, chocovic-chu, Rio Praditya Dika, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada, Saqee-chan, gui gui M.I.T, Rey619, dan ebbie-chan and jeclien-chan.**

**-**See you bebe**-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** Terinspirasi film berjudul **Danny the Dog **dan lagu Britney Spears berjudul **Womanizer**

**Note :** Aku mengapdet fic ini untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Haruno Sakura, selamat ulang tahun ninja medis Konoha! Rambutnya cepet panjangin hahaha… XD

.

.

xXx

Setelah lebih dari lima jam menangis menyesali pembunuhan tidak di sengaja, akhirnya Sakura tertidur. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hingga membuat Naruto mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada telapak tangan dingin Sakura.

Gadis bersurai merah jambu sedikit terengah-engah di tempat tidur yang hangat, pada saat itu juga Naruto membungkukkan badan untuk diam-diam menurunkan selimut oranye tebal hingga batas pinggang, kemudian kembali duduk di kursi.

Naruto sendiri terkantuk-kantuk dalam duduk diamnya, tampak lingkaran hitam di bawah mata safirnya yang terlihat mencolok karena wajahnya pun begitu kuyu. Giginya bergemerutuk pelan efek dari suhu hujan lebat di luar apartemennya. Ia terlalu lelah, sampai kulitnya tak bisa lagi merasakan suhu hangat dan dingin.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam pagi, seharusnya hari ini Naruto bertugas di kepolisian, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan berangkat, pakaian tadi malam masih melekat di tubuh kekarnya.

Tugasnya untuk sekarang melindungi dan menjaga Sakura. Pemikirannya berkerja, mengasilkan rasa gelisah. Gelisah jika pria yang menyerangnya itu mempunyai teman dan mencoba melukai Sakura kembali. Walaupun, dirinya menyadari kalau wanita ini memiliki kemampuan untuk bertarung. Tetap saja, Sakura adalah perempuan yang harus dilindungi, sehebat apa pun pada akhirnya wanita pasti memiliki batas kemampuan, itulah penyebab mengapa Naruto membolos kerja.

Terdengar ketukan cepat di pintu apartemen.

Dari balik kelopak mata yang berat, iris safirnya Naruto mendadak terbuka dan melayangkan pandangan kesal pada pintu, tepatnya seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Ia meremas telapak tangan Sakura sebentar, sebelum dengan hati-hati melepaskannya untuk membukakan pintu.

Naruto mengintip keluar melalu celah di antara pintu dan tembok; terlihat rekan kerjanya berambut biru gelap berdiri, mengenakan seragam polisi lengkap dengan topi. Kedua tangannya di benamkan ke saku, mata onyx memandang kosong pintu. Menunggu.

"Oh." ucapan Naruto sedikit menggerutu seiring pintu terbuka. "Sasuke." lanjutnya seraya menguap lebar.

Sasuke menyeret kaki melintasi ruang tamu begitu—menuju dapur lalu duduk di sana dengan kedua tangan terlipat. "Pertama-tama, aku lapar. Buatkan makanan, cepat."

Sebuah kedutan muncul di pelipis Naruto. "Kau pikir aku apa? Pembantumu? Ambil sendiri sana!" Ia bersuara dan membuang pandangannya.

Sasuke mengerti jika sahabatnya sedang dalam mood buruk; ia berdiri sedetik dan sudah menghambur ke kulkas dan melayangkan pandangan malas pada Naruto. "Isinya _Ramen_semua, tidak ada telur atau roti?" tanyanya setelah melihat isi kulkas.

Naruto menangkat bahu.

Sasuke akhirnya memilih tidak sarapan dengan semangkuk mie _Ramen_; ia menceritakan penyelidikan di mana kedua pria yang tewas di bunuh dekat gedung kosong.

Memang benar, Naruto langsung menghubungi Sasuke untuk menyelidiki misteri pria berpakaian hitam tersebut. Dari mana asalnya, nama, bahkan seluk beluk keluarga pria itu. Apa pun informasi tentang pria tersebut.

"Bagaimana penyelidikannya?" Naruto tidak sekalipun menyembunyikan rasa frustasinya.

Sasuke menjelaskan dalam kalimat-kalimat ringkas tanpa emosi—bagaimana ia hengkang keluar rumah tengah malam, mengebut dengan kecepatan tak lambat dikarenakan pria bersurai pirang menyuruhnya cepat-cepat ke tempat kedua mayat di gedung dan gang kecil.

Naruto mengepalkan tinju untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya yang bergetar oleh emosi setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke. "Tak ada mayat? Satu pun?"

Alis Sasuke menyatu, kedua telapak tangannya mencengkeram satu sama lain di atas meja makan. "Untuk apa aku berbohong? Justru, aku mencurigaimu telah berbohong padaku." Ia tersenyum sinis.

Tubuh Naruto membeku, matanya membelalak lebar dan terpaku pada rekan kerjanya. "Sial!" tanpa sadar kedua tangannya sudah mencengkeram rambut pirangnya.

Perkiraan kalau ada komplotan pria berwajah seram itu menjadi nyata. Lagi-lagi, Sakura kembali terancam bahaya. Ditambah sewaktu gadis bersurai merah jambu mengganti pakaian tidur, tak sengaja sebuah benda bulat yang berkedip-kedip merah terjatuh di lantai. Dan, Naruto tahu apa itu. Alat pelacak. Ya, alat itu tertempel erat di pakaian bagian punggung atas Sakura. Sesuatu yang membuatnya terheran-heran adalah mengapa melakukannya secara terang-terangan, tidak seperti kedua pria itu yang sedikit agak tersembunyi.

Mungkinkah? Gencatan senjata pada dirinya secara tidak langsung atau hanya gertakan?—akh! Yang jelas semua masalah ini membuatnya gila setengah mati.

Awalnya kehidupannya normal saja, tapi setelah bertemu gadis itu di dalam apartemennya semua berubah—hampir dan membuatnya takut. Ah, ia tak takut sama sekali sebab pengalamannya di kepolisian bagian C.I.A sudah biasa baginya. Mengurusi buronan, memindahkan penjahat ke penjara dalam perjalan yang lama.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain pergi dari kota ini sekarang juga sebab keberadaan mereka sudah di ketahui; tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya, dan Sasuke mengikuti dalam diam—penasaran dengan gadis yang selalu dibicarakan sahabatnya.

Setibanya di ruang tidur tampak tirai oranye belum tersingkap membuat kamar sedikit gelap. Hawa sangat dingin menusuk kulit pucat Sasuke; barulah iris onyx menangkap jelas seluet tubuh perempuan tersembunyi di balik selimut tebal, meringkuk seperti janin dalam kandungan, kulitnya mengkilat oleh keringat, napasnya begitu berat seolah-olah ada yang menindih tubuh mungil itu.

Naruto jatuh berlutut di samping ranjang—tangannya yang terulur terlihat kaku; saat itulah mata onyx Sasuke melebar.

Di sana, Naruto menyapukan bibirnya ke dahi, hidung mancung gadis bersurai merah jambu. Namun, ia berhenti tepat di bibir—terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkannya, akhirnya memilih menunduk. "Sakura-_chan_, bangun." katanya kemudian.

Saat itulah ekspresi sahabatnya sungguh berbeda; suaranya selembut guncangan tangan di pundak gadis tersebut.

Kelopak mata Sakura terbuka perlahan, menampilkan iris emerald jernihnya tak kalah letih dari sang pria berambut pirang. Tapi begitu tahu pemilik suara yang membangunkannya, gadis itu menampilkan seulas senyum, "Aku ngantuk." ucapnya, sebelah tangannya menjangkau lengan Naruto yang berada di pundaknya, meremasnya lembut sebagai permohonan.

Dari tatapan, pria bersurai biru gelap mengetahui sesuatu. Mereka saling mencintai—ah, tepatnya Naruto mencintai gadis itu, hanya gadis tersebut tak menyadarinya perasaan Naruto padanya.

Dalam situasi seperti itu, ledakan amarah Naruto bagai ditelan angin, menghilang begitu saja. Ia tampak lebih pendiam; ledakan amarah dengan pendiam tak ada bedanya. Membuat Sasuke merasa gelisah, ia lebih suka sahabatnya seperti biasa, terjadi konfrontasi menggebu, di mana mereka saling meneriakkan tuduhan, penjelasaan, tapi yang ada tadi di dapur hanya keheningan yang dingin.

Lamuan Sasuke dipecahkan oleh suara berat Naruto di depannya. "Sakura-_chan_, ini Sasuke Uchiha sahabatku."

Sakura dan Naruto sudah berdiri di depannya; tubuh gadis itu terbungkus rapat oleh selimut bagai kepompong, giginya sedikit bergemeletuk pertanda kedinginan.

Sasuke tak menyambut uluran tangan Sakura, hanya berkata. "Salam kenal."

"Bersikaplah baik sedikit, Sasuke."

Sungguh mencengangkan, semua berubah; Naruto terlalu menjaga sikap di depan gadis itu. Cinta sudah mengubah segalanya.

Sakura tertawa kaku dalam tubuh letihnya. Waktu dia tertawa, Sasuke melihat semacam kebinalan dalam matanya, yang mengingatkannya pada gadis-gadis liar di daerah terpencil.

"Dia tak berpakaian?" Sasuke bertanya dalam suara dinginnya.

Reaksi sahabatnya agak berlebihan. Naruto berdiri di depan Sakura untuk melindungi; menghalangi pandangannya pada sang gadis, dengan sikap protektif yang janggal. "Sakura-_chan_ kepanasan, akhirnya dia memutuskan menanggalkan pakaian. Lagi pula Sakura-_chan_tak menyukai pakaian," jawab Naruto sepelan embusan napasnya.

Sasuke mengangkat sedikit alisnya.

Gadis ini sama sekali tak takut jika perbuatannya menimbulkan masalah. Sakura seharusnya hidup dulu, pada zaman dimana manusia tak mengenal pakaian; tubuhnya terlihat sangat menggoda dengan kulit berwarna _peach_pucat yang lembut, kerling matanya seperti batu permata, logam yang belum dipoles, ditonjolkan oleh bulu matanya yang panjang dan kelopak matanya yang melengkung gemulai; pemilik iris onyx ini pun tahu kalau Sakura masih polos dan akan sangat menggairahkan bila disentuh; onyx bergetar pertanda dirinya terheran-heran, kenapa Naruto mampu menahan kenikmatan duniawi.

Terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu.

Tubuh Naruto membeku, pandangannya terpaku garang pada pintu apartemen. "Siapa?" serunya.

Di balik pintu terdengar teriakan samar-samar bercampur kekesalan. "Ini aku, Ino!"

"Masuklah." Naruto bersuara; tubuhnya tampak enggan membuka pintu—masih menutupi tubuh langsing Sakura.

Tubuh Ino menyelinap di celah pintu, tak lupa menutup pintu sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke dalam.

"Ada pesta malam ini di apartemenku, aku harap kalian datang, seluruh penghuni apartemen sudah memastikan datang," ucap Ino panjang lebar. Lalu ia tersentak dengan sikap kikuk. "Ah, Sasuke-_kun_ kau boleh ikut juga."

Wajah Naruto berubah sedih. "Aku tak bisa, aku akan pindah."

"Bukankah kalian baru pindah kamar?" Ino bertanya.

Memang, sebelum berangkat ke pasar swalayan Naruto memberitahukan pada pemilik apartemen jika kaca kamarnya pecah. Alhasil, ia diomeli sepanjang hari dan pemilik apartemen bernama Mei memutuskan untuk memindahkan kamar di lantai paling atas.

Mata safir Naruto terlihat letih kembali. "Aku akan berlibur untuk sementara di rumah ibu."

"Sekali ini saja! Kau harus ikut! Setelah itu terserah kau mau apa!"

"Tapi..."

Terlambat, Ino sudah menggebrak pintu apartemen sedikit keras.

"Ino!"

.

.

Di dalam pemandian air panas sunyi.

Terdengar gemericik suara air terjun kecil memenuhi kesunyian; kristal bening itu jatuh ke bebatuan dan berakhir di kolam air panas.

"Bunuh... Biarkan Hidup..."

Terdengar suara feminim bercampur putus asa teredam oleh suara air. Jika kalian lebih menajamkan pendengaran, asal suara itu berasal dari balik batu besar di samping air terjun kecil. Di situlah kalian akan melihat seseorang meringkuk, melingkarkan kedua lengannya yang kurus di lutut; beberapa helai rambut lunglai di wajahnya yang di benamkan di lekukan paha dan perut datarnya akibat beban air.

Tubuhnya yang telanjang dan basah kuyup hanya di tutupi handuk putih polos dari atas payudara sampai bawah lutut.

"Bunuh... Biarkan hidup..."

Semua orang pasti menganggap sang gadis ini sudah gila karena terus berbicara sendiri dalam intonasi rendah namun terselip emosi serta putus asa.

"Bunuh... Biarkan hidup..." seperti mantra, hanya itu yang keluar di bibirnya.

Tubuh sang gadis bergetar hebat; entah menahan rasa emosi atau menahan nafsu membunuh yang sedang menggerogoti tubuh langsingnya.

Detik itu juga, suara jeritan kasar memantul di tembok pemandian dan menggema ke seluruh ruangan loker pakaian.

"Agghh..."

Seorang gadis yang bersender pada loker pakaian, yang sedari menjadi pendengar bisu; memejamkan iris matanya.

"Seandainya kau tak hilang ingatan, Nona Sakura. Semua tidak akan seperti ini."

Setelahnya, ia hengkang—meninggalkan pemandian air panas. Matanya menerawang jauh lorong penginapan.

"Sudah saatnya... Nona Sakura, kau kembali kepelukan kami..."

.

.

Naruto duduk bersila di lantai, dekat perapian, warna biru terang di matanya menyapu iris lembut emerald di depannya.

"Kau yakin ingin di sini?" Ia membuka suara.

"Ya," Sakura memotongnya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara."

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau bicarakan."

"Iya, kau tahu."

Hening. Mereka saling menatap, tapi bukan tatapan mesra penuh cinta; seakan-akan mereka sedang berbicara; Naruto tahu, ia tak akan pernah menang berdebat dengan Sakura ataupun wanita lainnya. Hati-hati ia mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh bahu Sakura.

"Kau dalam bahaya."

"Ya."

"Aku belum selesai berbicara, Sakura-_chan_."

"Aku tahu."

Dahi Naruto berkerut, memikirkan cara untuk membalas perkataan Sakura; gadis di depannya sedang demam, suhunya tidak menentu, terkadang naik dan terkadang turun; tak mungkin ia meninggalkan Sakura sendirian sementara dirinya bersenang-senang di lantai bawah—apartemen Ino.

Kejadian kemarin benar-benar berdampak buruk bagi hubungan mereka beserta sifat Sakura; tapi dalam hati pria ini bersyukur karena Sakura tak menjauhinya.

"Katamu aku terserang demam."

"Ya." kali ini Naruto memotongnya.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara."

"Aku tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura-_chan_."

Setelahnya, Naruto bangkit berdiri. Tangannya terulur membuka kunci pintu dan pengait rantai lalu membuka daun pintu pelan. Sebelum keluar ia mengambil jaket oranye yang tersampirkan di belakang pintu, kentara sekali Naruto tak berminat berpesta, hanya mengenakan pakaian sederhana.

"Aku segera kembali."

Blam.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen wanita muda berambut pirang, ia mendapat pelukan hangat dari Ino.

"Aku senang kau datang!" ucap Ino setelah melepas pelukannya. "Ehm, mana gadis berambut _pinkish_itu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab hanya nyengir memamerkan gigi berbaris rapih dan putih; ia mulai melangkahkan kaki menembus para tamu yang sedang menari, mata shappire-nya hanya menyapu setiap inci ruangan begitu teliti. Barulah dia berhenti saat sampai di tengah ruangan ketika melihat sahabat bersurai biru gelap sedang menggoyangkan gelas berisi _Wine_.

"Hai." Sasuke menyapa.

Naruto duduk tepat di sampingnya, mengambil satu gelas kosong; jari-jarinya menelusuri badan gelas dengan pandangan tak tertarik; Sasuke mengulurkan botol berisi minuman keras tepat di bibir gelas.

"Tidak, aku tak ingin minum."

Akhirnya, Sasuke kembali meletakan botol itu di meja panjang lalu menenggak sedikit isi gelasnya. "Kupikir kau akan tersesat di sini sampai seharian."

"Aku tak ingin berlama-lama di sini."

"Karena gadis itu?" Ia menebak.

"Sakura-_chan_sakit."

Sasuke membuang pandangan ke apartemen Ino yang diubah menjadi pesta liar, ia menggertakan gigi dan kembali menenggak minuman yang tersisa di gelasnya.

"Aku masih marah denganmu karena sudah membangunkanku untuk menyelidiki omong kosong."

"Aku tidak omong kosong. Ada dua mayat pria di sana," Naruto bersuara, dalam nada tak tertarik. Dengan mata masih tertuju ke gelas, ia menyenderkan punggung ke sofa. "Kau pasti mengenal baik diriku."

Untuk sesaat Sasuke tak menjawab, sibuk mengisi gelasnya dengan _Wine_. "Aku mencoba percaya padamu, kalau memang ada mayat di sana pasti ada yang memindahkannya sebelum aku tiba."

Pada saat itulah Naruto tersentak dalam duduk diamnya; mata shappire menerawang jauh. Tiba-tiba ia merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya padanya.

Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan, Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu apartemen Ino.

Justru di saat seperti ini! Berbahaya!

Samar-samar Naruto dapat mendengar teriakan Sasuke, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya; tubuhnya bertubrukan terkadang hamper terjengkang. Begitu keluar dari para tamu yang menyesakan dadanya, Naruto mengambil langkah seribu menuju apartemennya.

"Semoga aku tidak terlambat!

**.**

**.**

Terdengar kunci pintu di putar lalu pengait rantai terjatuh ke lantai menimbulkan suara bedebam pelan.

Sakura tersentak dalam tidurnya, kepala ia miringkan ke kanan.

"Naruto?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruto, kaukah itu?"

Kembali tidak ada jawaban.

Sakura langsung meloncat turun dari ranjang, iris emeraldnya menatap siaga, selimut ia jatuhkan dan tangannya menggapai jubah tidur untuk pakaian yang setidaknya nyaman untuknya; tubuhnya menempel pada dinding sementara langkah kakinya telanjangnya menuju pintu.

"Naruto?" Sakura kembali bersuara. Matanya berangsur turun untuk membenarkan jubah tidurnya hingga paha, ketika kembali membuang pandangan ke depan, sesuatu menutupinya—sebuah benda hangat yaitu jemari tangan seseorang. "Naruto?"

Untuk sesaat tak ada jawaban. "Iya, ini aku Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura tersenyum sambil menghela napas lega. "Kau menakut-nakutiku saja!"

Naruto menyeringai aneh. "Benarkah? Aku menakutimu? Sangat menyenangkan begitu," Ia melepas satu tangannya untuk menjangkau sesuatu di balik punggungnya. "Aku akan sangat senang jika..."

_Bugh!  
><em>  
>Sakura menyikut keras Naruto tepat di perutnya menggunakan siku kanan, setelahnya ia berlari sedikit menjauh.<p>

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto mengerang, tangannya sudah beralih pada perut.

"Siapa kau?" Sakura berseru kencang, balik bertanya.

Naruto menegakkan tubuh, kedua tangannya merenggang di sisi tubuhnya. "Maksudmu apa? Aku Naruto Namikaze!"

Tak sekalipun Sakura mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku tanya siapa kau!"

Naruto menghela napas. Membuka seluruh baju beserta celananya; iris emerald Sakura melebar tak percaya. Di sana, kulit tan berubah menjadi putih mulus, rambut pirang menjadi ungu. Seorang wanita.

"Kau masih sensitif seperti dulu, Nona Sakura." Ia tersenyum manis, matanya melembut. "Bagaimana kau tahu, kalau aku bukan pria itu?"

Sakura melangkahkan kaki miring, membentuk zig-zag begitu wanita ini melakukan hal yang sama. "Setidaknya Naruto tak akan menjawab, 'benarkah',"

Begitu mendengarnya, wanita itu tertunduk dengan telapak tangan menempel di kening. "Ah, bodohnya aku, lupa dengan sifat pria itu." Ia menangkat sedikit kepalanya. "Nona, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sedikit?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya begitu melihat sesuatu di tangan wanita itu.

.

.

Naruto memperlambat langkah menaiki tangga, pusing, lelah, dengan perut kembang kepis. Tolol memang, di saat darurat begini lift tidak dapat di gunakan karena rusak; sekarang ia berada di tangga penghubung lantai empat dan lima; bersamaan ketika menghapus peluh di dahi, Naruto mendengar suara khas wanita.

"Hai, Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto mengadah lalu menggosok-gosok matanya dengan rasa tak percaya; di ujung tangga paling tinggi ada seorang gadis berambut semerah darah duduk di anak tangga sambil bertopang dagu.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto bertanya.

Si gadis tersenyum.

.

.

_Prang!  
><em>  
>Wajah Sakura pucat pasi, tubuhnya gemetar hebat—yang tadi hampir saja mengenai kepalanya jika ia tak berjongkok.<p>

Wajah Konan tampak kecewa. "Gagal. Jangan bergerak dong, Nona Sakura." Ia mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas gendong besarnya. "Nanti botol ini tidak menancap di tubuh indahmu." Dengan jari-jarinya yang dicat merah ia menelusuri lekuk botol yang tajam.

Masih terengah-engah, Sakura bangkit berdiri, ia mengeluarkan udara lewat mulut. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Seolah itu pertanyaan yang amat tolol, Konan tertawa melengking hingga membangkitkan bulu roman siapapun yang mendengarnya. "Karena kau telah membunuh kekasihku dengan menggunakan botol!" Ia tertunduk sedih, detik berikutnya tersengar isakan kecil. "Padahal aku sangat mengagumimu, tapi aku tak menyangka Nona akan melakukan hal tega terhadap kekasihku."

Sakura tak mampu menggerakan bibir untuk berbicara, napasnya kembali terengah-engah dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram helaian rambut merah mudanya.

"Hentikan! Jangan ungkit itu lagi!"

Tak perduli, Konan kembali mengarahkan botol pada bagian serpihan tajam ke arah Sakura. "Kali ini takkan gagal."

Detik itu juga, Naruto berlari ke dalam dan melompati ranjang. Telapak tangannya menghantam wajah Konan; tubuh Konan sendiri terbentur keras di dinding diiringi erangan tertahan darinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingin menyakiti wanita."

Lengan Naruto mengunci rahang Konan erat, menghalangi saluran napasnya.

Konan tersedak, tangannya menggapai-gapai udara seperti orang meminta pertolongan; Naruto melakukan kesalahan fatal karena membuang pandangan ke arah Sakura untuk melihat keadaannya, detik itu juga Konan mengarahkan botol itu di lipatan lengan Naruto.

"Aggh!" Naruto bereaksi, matanya membulat memandang botol itu menancap di lengannya. Belum selesai rasa sakitnya, ia mendapat tendangan keras di perutnya—tendangan itu seperti petinju profesional hingga tubuhnya menghantam kaca jendela sampai pecah berkeping-keping.

Sementara, Konan tertunduk terbatuk-batuk sambil mengelus-elus lehernya yang memerah.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki ke arah Naruto dan langsung berlutut di depan pria itu. "Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mengangguk, mulutnya meneteskan darah segar. Kepalanya berpikir cepat, tendangan itu tidak seperti perempuan—terlalu kuat. Ia bangkit berdiri setelah melempar botol yang menancap di lengannya, diikuti Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku kuat, kau tak usah mengkhawatirkanku," Naruto menjawab, tangan yang tak terluka mendorong tubuh Sakura ke balik tubuhnya.

Kemudian suara tawa tertahan membuat Naruto dan Sakura menoleh pada Konan.

Gadis itu terpaku pada mereka, senyumnya memancarkan kengerian. Kembali. Ia mengambil botol di tasnya. "Ini yang terakhir..." Konan bergumam.

Sakura mencengkeram erat lengan Naruto ingin pria itu bisa merasakan ketakutannya.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan setengah-setengah." Ia tersenyum, jemarinya membuat bentuk seperti balon dan menusukannya hingga jarinya kini berdarah. "Untuk kekasihku, cinta kami dan kematiannya..."

Botol itu melesat cepat.

Naruto menghindar dengan melangkahkan kaki ke samping; botol itu tak mengenai mereka melainkan keluar jendela. Tapi, bukan itu tujuan sebenarnya Konan; dengan kakinya, ia menendang meja beserta kursi belajar sekaligus.

Naruto kehilangan fokusnya hingga mengenai tubuhnya. Lagi. Ia seperti merasakan tubuhnya dihantam benda berat; gadis ini, bukan gadis biasa.

Terdengar suara berderak dari arah belakang Naruto, sangat keras membuatnya tersadar; dengan cepat ia menangkap tangan Sakura yang mengambang di udara.

"Naruto..." tubuh Sakura membentur tembok apartemen berkali-kali.

Tangannya sudah mati rasa. "Jangan lepaskan!" Ia berseru kencang dengan nada memerintah.

Sakura menggangguk lemah.

"Jangan lupakan aku."

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar nada berupa geraman tertahan dari arah belakang. "Sial!"

Konan memiringkan kepala dan bibirnya, menyeringai aneh. "Sekarang siapa yang terpojok?"

Tentu saja, dirinya. Ia tahu jika bisa membuat keadaan berbalik dengan mudah namun Sakura jatuh keluar jendela membuatnya diam tak berkutik.

"Aku kurang puas menghukum kalian. Tapi, membuat kalian terjun bebas dari lantai lima sudah membuatku puas."

Konan mendaratkan tendangan keras di kaki Naruto. Kakinya ikut mati rasa.

"Uagh!"

Usahanya berhasil. Tubuh Naruto terangkat, menghempaskan pada udara malam di luar. Ia akan jatuh dan... mati.

Naruto terjatuh dengan kepala di bawah terlebih dahulu, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sakura: susah payah ia membuka mata, angin malam begitu menusuk seolah-olah mencoba merobek setiap inci kulitnya. Di saat seperti ini, kesulitan bernapas dan ia merasa seperti akan mati, dan pada saat itulah otaknya kembali menyeretnya ke rentetan masa kanak-kanan dengan kecepatan tinggi, sebagaimana orang yang sekarat katanya bisa menyaksikan kembali seluruh perjalan hidup mereka dalam sekejap.

Pria itu nyaris gila karena ketakutan. Tapi, saat ini ia didorong tekad untuk tetap hidup; iris shappire mencari dimana ada penyangga.

Dan, terlihat! Benda memanjang putih dengan bendera bertitik merah, tepat di lantai tiga, bendera Jepang tertempel di tembok apartemen; tangan Naruto terulur ke depan, bersiap menangkapnya. Ini hanya sekali kesempatan dan mana mungkin ia akan sia-siakan, tanpa sadar matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening karena kesakitan membuka mata.

Ketika berhasil mencengkeram tiang bendera terdengar suara berderak dari tubuhnya, sepertinya lengannya. Dan, benar saja, saat membuang pandangan ke bawah, dimana Sakura wajahnya sudah seperti mayat hidup—tangannya kembali mengeluarkan darah.

"Naik, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura menengadah. "Tapi,"

"Cepat, naik ke punggungku dan pecahkan kaca jendela di sana." suaranya terdengar tidak sabar sambil menunjuk kamar apartemen dengan dagunya.

Sakura mencoba menjangkau pinggang—memeluk Naruto, setelah berhasil ia bergegas melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher pria itu—menaiki punggungnya.

Tangan Naruto yang menganggur membimbing telapak Sakura untuk menjangkau tiang seperti dirinya yang sedang bergelantungan. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu berhasil menggapainya, tapi hanya sementara, mata emerald Sakura terpejam, tangannya lunglai begitu saja.

"Sakura-_chan_!" dngan gerakan cepat Naruto kembali menangkapnya, menjajarkan tubuh gadis itu dengannya; matanya terpejam, kulitnya pucat pasi sementara napasnya tidak teratur.

Pingsan di saat seperti ini?

Naruto memeluknya begitu merasakan suhu tubuh Sakura sedingin es. Ia bisa saja menerjang kaca untuk di pecahkan, tapi jika menggendong seseorang itu sangat mustahil untuknya dalam keadaan tangan berlumuran darah begini.

Seseorang tolong kami!  
><em><br>Prang!_

Sebuah kursi melayang di atas kepala Naruto, menghempaskan kaca-kaca yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping mengenai tubuhnya. Saat itulah terlihat gadis berambut semerah darah yang di temuinya menyembul di balik jendela.

"Kalian—"

Naruto merasakan tangannya sudah tak kuat menahan bobot tubuhnya, iris matanya meredup memandang seluet bayangan wanita.

"—tak apa-apa?"

**..**

**..**

**Bersambung…**

**..**

**..**

**Catatan :**

Adakah yang merindukan fic Crime Fergie Shappirerald11? Semoga aja ada :"

Aku ga begitu suka FBI dan karena kurang cocok untuk fic ini, mengingat Naruto dan Sasuke akan bekerja sama merebut Sakura kembali. Aku juga ga begitu tau tentang kepolisian Jepang. Lagi, aku ambil dari Amerika yaitu C.I.A. Tugasnya yang seperti dijelasin di penpik meski masih banyak lagi selalin di atas. Tapi aku, mutusin tugas C.I.A lah yang cocok. Abis, bagian itu lebih terasah kemampuannya di banding FBI.

Untuk rating jika kalian ingin dinaikan jadi rate M akan saya wujudkan tapi, tanpa Lemon ya!

Yah, aku akan menunggu riview berisi kritik dan saran dengan sabar. Dan, terima kasih sudah meriview fic ini XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto © **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Mysterious Girl ©** nona fergie

Inspired by

**Danny The Dog**

**Womanizer - Britney Spears**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Sama sekali tak terpikir oleh Naruto bahwa ia akan bertemu gadis misterius yang lain. Misteri Sakura pun belum terpecahkan, sekarang muncul gadis lain yang tidak kalah seksi dan cantik. Gadis itu bernama Karin, dialah yang menolongnya dan Sakura. Dialah yang mengobati luka-luka yang diterimanya dari Konan.

Karin kini tengah memasak masakan aneh berwarna hijau dan abu-abu. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, terlihat gembira sekali. Tangan Karin dengan cekatan membuka satu bungkus plastik berisi serbuk hijau, menuangkan ke dalam panci perlahan, kemudian menutupnya dan berjalan keluar dapur.

"Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu."

Naruto yang tengah mengetik email melirik padanya, kemudian mengangguk.

Karin mendahului Naruto memasuki ruang tamu. Dia tampak senang, berjalan sambil sesekali melompat.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

Semua kerlingan bahagia dan ceria seketika berubah menjadi keseriusan dengan kedua alis Karin menyatu. "Sampai mana kau mengetahui Nona Sakura?"

"Eh? Aku tidak mengetahui apa pun tentangnya,"

Karin melirik Naruto mencari-cari apakah ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan, tapi nihil. Naruto tidak berbohong padanya.

Kemudian, dengan cepat wajah Karin hanya beberapa centi dari wajah Naruto. Telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi Naruto, menekan kencang-kencang. "Katakan padaku, apa kau sudah menyentuh Nona Sakura?"

Naruto tak mengerti pertanyaan Karin, terlihat dari wajahnya yang kikuk. "Menyentuh? Maksudmu apa?"

"Cakep-cakep bodoh," ejek Karin tanpa dosa, tanpa tahu sebuah kedutan muncul di kening Naruto. "Menyentuh Nona Sakura, melakukan S.E.K.S."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Pipi Naruto langsung memerah seperti buah tomat yang sudah matang. Ia refleks menjauh dan hampir terjengkang karena di belakangnya terdapat sofa oranye. "Yang benar saja! Mana pernah aku melakukannya, kalau menciumnya sih sudah—!"

Naruto langsung menutup mulut 'polosnya'. Sial sekali dia, terpancing perkataan gadis berambut merah ini.

Karin tampak membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang melorot di hidung mancungnya. "Begitu, aku takkan memafkanmu karena menyentuh adikku."

Saat itulah perlahan mata Naruto membulat. "E—eh? A-adik?"

"Memang kenapa? Sakura memang adik kandungku!"

Suara Karin terdengar tajam membuat Naruto kaget mendengarnya, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Nada posesif sangat kentara di ucapan terakhir Karin.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti mengetahui masa lalu Sakura-_chan_, kan?"

Wajah Karin menunjukkan mimik sedih bercampur iba. "Seharusnya akulah yang menjadi bahan percobaan, bukan Sakura."

Naruto tampak terkesikap, dengan terburu-buru ia duduk di kursi kembali. Wajahnya tampak penasaran mendengar ucapan Karin, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah masa lalu Sakura.

"Begini ..."

**.**

**.**

**Flashback ON**

**.**

**.**

Aku dan Sakura berdiri memandang Tsunade penuh hormat. Tsunade tampak tengah duduk menyilangkan sebelah kaki kanannya ke kaki kirinya, sebelah tangannya yang mulus tak bernoda dia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya.

"Aku sangat senang melihat persaudaraan kalian."

Ucapan Tsunade terlontar bersamaan ketika Shizune menyerahkan berlembar-lembar kertas.

Aku menelan ludah.

Kertas itu pasti berisi hasil dari penelitian daya tahan tubuhku dan Sakura. Aku menghitung dalam hati, dan berdoa bahwa yang terpilih adalah aku, bukan Sakura. Aku tidak menginginkan adikku menderita dan hatinya menjadi kosong, aku tidak ingin.

"Hmm, seperti dugaanku, yang terpilih adalah—"

Aku memutuskan memejamkan mata, dan bergumam pelan-pelan agar terpilih. Tapi, sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tidak memihak diriku.

"—Sakura."

Aku membelalakan mataku melihat reaksi Sakura yang diam, dengan pelan dia membungkukan badan hormat, "Aku siap dengan semuanya," saat itulah ketika adikku membuka iris _emerald_-nya, aku mendapati matanya memancarkan kekejaman. "Dan siap membunuh."

Tsunade tampak bertepuk tangan keras-keras seolah-olah memuji Sakura akan pengabdiannya. Dia menyuruh kami mengikutinya ke dalam ruang laboratorium.

Tempat itu sangat asing bagiku, di dalam banya sekali tabung-tabung besar berisi air kebiruan, banyak sekali alat-alat medis di sana. Dan yang membuatku mual adalah bau obat yang sangat menusuk hidungku.

Tsunade berhenti tepat di depan satu buah tabung yang terpisah sendirian, paling pojok kanan. Ia menepuk-nepuk kaca itu. "Aku ingin kau masuk ke tabung ini."

Sakura mengangguk patuh, Shizune yang berada di sampingnya memberitahu bahwa Sakura harus melepas pakaiannya, adikku mengangguk pelan begitu saja, membiarkan Shizune membukakan seluruh pakaiannya.

Saat itulah aku tahu tugasku sebagai seorang kakak gagal, seharusnya aku melarang Sakura melakukan semua ini. Setelah adikku memasuki tabung, aku tidak diperbolehkan menemuinya sampai proses percobaan selesai. Aku yang merasa kesal dan sakit hati, hanya dapat mengurung diri dalam kamar yang di sediakan Tsunade untukku.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Lebih dari satu bulan lamanya Sakura tertidur dalam tabung air kebiruan itu. Selama sebulan itu aku terus bersikeras ingin bertemu adik kandungku.

Saat itulah akhirnya Tsunade mengijinkanku untuk menemui Sakura. Aku yang senang, dengan segera berlari setelah membuka pintu laboratorium. Tapi, seketika langkahku terhenti melihat sesuatu yang aneh dan janggal pada diri adikku.

Di dalam laboratorium sama sekali tidak kusangka kalau terdapat arena tinju di sana. Aku sangat syok melihat Sakura berdiri terdiam dengan di seberangnya terdapat seorang pria berbadan kekar di penuhi tato, wajahnya sangat menyeramkan.

Pria bertubuh besar itu melayangkan pukulan yang di arahkan pada wajah Sakura. Adikku hanya diam tanpa ada niat untuk bergerak membuatku berteriak histeris.

"Sakura!"

Tapi, tanpa sepatah kata pun pria bertubuh kekar itu terjatuh dengan sendirinya setelah mendapat pukulan di perutnya.

Aku tersenyum senang mendapati adikku berhasil mengalahkan pria bertubuh besar itu. Lagi. Iris mataku mendapati senyuman ganjil di bibir Sakura.

Senyuman yang lebih tepat seringai kejam tersungging di bibirnya, ia memandang kedua tangannya, kemudian tertawa tertahan seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Aku terdiam membeku. Ternyata memang benar bahwa aku sudah gagal menjadi kakaknya.

Aku menangis dalam diam, sementara Sakura tertawa keras-keras.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback OFF**

**.**

**.**

Sambil mengusap air matanya, Karin berdiri. Ia membalikan tubuh, tak ingin sisi lemahnya terlihat oleh Naruto.

"Awalnya aku berpikir kalau membawa kabur Sakura ke Tokyo maka dia takkan perlu lagi mematuhi perintah. Tapi, dugaanku salah besar," Karin diam untuk kembali menghapus air matanya. "Aku lupa bahwa seluruh hasil percobaan berada di tubuh Sakura, namun bukan hanya itu juga, Nona Tsunade masih menginginkan adikku."

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut ketika Karin berbalik, meletakkan kedua tangan di pundaknya.

"Aku mohon tolong adikku."

Naruto hanya terdiam, antara mengerti dan tidak mengerti pembicaraan Karin. Ia tampak memasang wajah polos. "Aku harus menolong apa?"

"Kau harus membawa lari dia!"

"Oh, membawa lari," ucap Naruto polos, tiga detik berikutnya ia menyadari maksud gadis bersurai merah itu. "Lari! Kau gila!"

Tiba-tiba Karin menangis tersedu-sedu, air mata menggelinding turun ke tangannya, mengenai jari-jemarinya yang dicat putih salju. "Aku mohon,"

Naruto merasa tidak tega melihat air mata keluar dari kelopak mata Karin. Tepatnya, ia tidak bisa menolak—melihat perempuan menangis adalah kelemahannya, "Baiklah," ucapnya akhirnya mengalah.

Air mata itu seketika terhenti, dan raut senang menggantikannya.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kesepakatan dengan Karin, Naruto dan Sakura pergi ke kota Naka-ku, Yokohama—tepatnya Minato Mirai. Naruto memutuskan untuk menginap semalam di hotel yang cukup murah—dua kamar, untuknya dan Sakura. Awalnya Sakura menolak untuk pisah kamar, namun karena mereka tidak membawa bukti cukup meyakinkan bahwa sudah menikah—sebagai alasan palsu. Karena kalau belum menikah aturan hotel melarang keras lawan jenis menginap di kamar yang sama.

Awalnya Naruto tidak ingin menginap di hotel, ia ingin segera ke rumah Deidara, namun karena kakaknya keluar kota, dan baru besok pulang, terpaksa Naruto menginap di hotel.

Naruto tampak bosan, ia kini duduk di salah satu kursi di luar balkon kamar diterangin cahaya bulan. Lipata lengan tangannya sudah sembuh karena efek obat aneh dari Karin yang mengaku sebagai kakak Sakura.

Dengan mata yang setengah tertutup, akhirnya Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang—menyerah, membiarkan kantuk menguasainya.

Dalam beberapa menit Naruto sudah terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Rasa sakit di kerongkongan membuat Naruto terbangun, tampak cahaya mentari menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela kamar. Sial. Ternyata dia tertidur sepanjang hari dan sepanjang malam—terlungkup seperti dihajar dan pingsan.

Terdengar pintu di ketuk pelan-pelan, "Tuan? Aku membawa makan pagi untuk Anda, boleh aku masuk?" tanya seseorang di balik pintu.

"Iya,"

Tubuh pria itu kecil dan mengenakan pakaian pegawai resmi hotel, ia tampak membawa kereta dorong berisikan makanan untuk porsi dua orang, membuat senyum menyungging di bibir Naruto.

Aroma lezat makanan mengusik penciuman Naruto, tapi ia memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi, hitung-hitung menunggu seseorang yang sengaja memesan sarapan pagi, bersama.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai Naruto menyambar handuk putih besar dari gantungan di belakang pintu dan melilitkannya di pinggul.

Kemudian melangkahkan kaki keluar kamara mandi. Senyumnya semakin lebar manakala melihat seorang gadis tengah duduk manis di kursi logam luar jendela.

Sakura mengenakan pakaian cukup terbuka, dia bilang pada Naruto bahwa dirinya belum terbiasa berpakaian seperti itu, sebab menurut Sakura pakaian modern itu rumit.

Naruto melilitkan handuk semakin rapat memastikan bahwa ketika ia berjalan takkan jatuh. Kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju lemari besar kecokelatan, mengambil pakaian santai yaitu sepotong kemeja oranye berkancing dan celana panjang cokelat. Lengan kemeja Naruto gulung hingga siku supaya lebih leluasa bergerak.

Ketika Naruto duduk di sampingnya, Sakura tidak menoleh padanya. Ia baru menoleh waktu Naruto menyapanya, kemudian tersenyum. Dengan penuh energi, pipinya timbul semburat merah jambu seperti biasanya, sehat walafiat. Tidak sewaktu minggu yang lalu, sangat rapuh dan pucat.

"Kenapa memesan? Kita bisa sarapan pagi di restoran lantai satu."

"Tidak," jawab Sakura cepat. "Aku tidak suka keramaian," lanjutnya dengan nada ceria.

Harus diakui bahwa Naruto pun menyetujui perkataan Sakura, karena ia pun lebih senang sendiri atau melatih kemampuan menembaknya di tempat berlatih milik Sasuke.

Sakura meraih sendok dan menyendok telur goreng di piring. Dan bersiap memakannya bulat-bulat. Saat mencapai ujung lidah, ia merasakan lidahnya terbakar dan refleks menjatuhkan sendok serta omelet ke lantai.

Tangan Sakura menggapai-gapai meja, mencari air minum, setelah menemukannya ia langsung meneguknya sampai habis untuk menghilangkan rasa terbakar itu.

Naruto tampak berusaha menahan tawa melihat tingkah Sakura. Dulu sewaktu pertama bertemu cara makan Sakura lebih aneh, dia memakan langsung makanan yang tersedia di piring tanpa menggunakan alat makan.

Akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mengajarkan cara makan yang baik, namun sepertinya ia melupakan satu hal bahwa hidangan yang masih panas harus di dinginkan terlebih dahulu.

"Cara makan itu seperti ini," Naruto memotong ayam goreng dengan pisau di bagian dada. Kemudian meniupnya tiga kali dan memasukkan ke mulutnya, "Kalau langsung memasukkan ke dalam mulut, lidahmu akan terasa terbakar, di dinginkan dulu dengan meniupnya di luar, tapi bisa juga di dalam, ayo coba."

Sakura memutuskan mendinginkan di luar. Ia agak sulit mendinginkan potongan daging di dalam lidah yang mengakibatkan lidahnya kembali terbakar. Ketika pada gigitan kelima potongan daging ayamnya sudah dingin sehingga ia mulai bisa merasakan kelezatan rasa tersebut. "Enak,"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat singkat, Sakura mengambil kembali potongan daging ayam, memakannya dengan cepat membuat Naruto tertawa melihatnya.

"Hey, pelan-pelan."

Namun sepertinya Sakura tidak mendengarkan nasehat Naruto, dia terus makan dengan lahapnya, akhirnya Naruto hanya terkekeh dibuatnya.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai makan pagi, Naruto mendapat email dari kakaknya untuk membeli kebutuhan makan, tentu itu membuat pria pirang jengkel karena harus menggunakan uangnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan kakaknya.

Ada untungnya dia disuruh membeli keperluan rumah yaitu mengajarkan Sakura berbelanja. Gadis itu sangat polos, tidak mengetahui dunia luar seakan-akan dia berasal dari planet lain, dan terdampar di Bumi.

Naruto tengah melempar-lempar kecil buah melon, kemudian mengetuk-ngetuknya. "Suaranya terdengar seperti apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Klek-klek," jawab Sakura polos, menirukan bunyi melon yang di dengarnya.

Naruto mendengus menahan tawanya, ini seperti hiburan tersendiri untuknya, kemudian ia meletakkan buah melon ke keranjang belanjaan. "Kalau bunyinya seperti itu, si buah memberi tahu bahwa dirinya sudah ranum, enak untuk dimakan."

Sakura hanya ber-"_oh_" ria mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Naruto. Kemudian mereka berjalan ke tempat peralatan mandi.

Naruto mengambil sebuah sikat gigi, dan menunjukkan di wajah Sakura. "Ini sikat gigi, berguna untuk membersihkan gigi agar tidak ada kuman yang bersarang di gigimu, serta berguna untuk membersihkan sisa makanan yang masih menempel di gigi."

Sakura kembali ber-"_oh_" ria. "Gigi itu di mana dan seperti apa?"

Dengan sangat hati-hati, jari telunjuk Naruto menyentuh belahan bibir Sakura, kemudian menyusupkan jemarinya ke dalam, mengetuk sekali gigi depan Sakura. "Itu namanya gigi, Sakura-_chan_." kemudian menarik kembali telunjuknya, berhenti di belahan bibir Sakura. "Ini namanya bibir, berguna untuk—"

Sakura yang tengah diam, menunggu Naruto melanjutkan penjelasannya, mengangkat sebelah alis begitu pria pirang itu berbalik, kembali melangkahkan kaki sembari menggaruk rambut pirangnya gugup.

"Ayo, Sakura-_chan_." ajak Naruto tanpa berbalik ke arahnya.

Sakura yang tidak mengerti pun hanya mengikuti langkah Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah sore, cahaya matahari mulai redup.

Naruto kini tengah merapikan pakaiannya ke dalam koper, bersiap _check out_. Ia agak ragu ke kamar Sakura, dan memutuskan untuk tetap di kamarnya. Menunggu.

Naruto menunggu, duduk bersila di ranjang sambil menatap sorot-sorot sinar matahari yang sedang terbenam. Ia berpikir, meskipun sudah tidak berada di Tokyo, bukan berarti harus tenang.

Senjata milik Sakura sudah tidak ada, sepertinya diambil oleh gadis bernaman Konan itu. Sehari setelah kejadian, Naruto tidak diijinkan tinggal di apartemen oleh Mei. Kesempatan hanya sekali, dan di sia-siakan begitu saja. Seandainya Mei tahu bahwa Naruto dalam bahaya waktu itu, seandainya mereka tahu bahwa terjadi kejahatan di sana ...

Sial.

Karena kejadian itulah ia terpaksa mengambil cuti selama seminggu. Cuti yang seharusnya Naruto pakai untuk berlibur di Hawaii—musnah begitu saja.

Suara langkah kaki Sakura menyadarkan lamunannya; sudah satu jam lamanya Naruto melamun. Ia menyadari Sakura duduk di sampingnya, namun tidak berkata-apa.

"Kita pergi?"

"Sebentar lagi,"

"Naruto,"—Sakura meringkuk di ranjang, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di lututnya yang kurus—"kau pasti memikirkan masalah gadis berambut ungu itu, bukan?"

Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata untuk sementara. "Sekarang kau semakin pintar menebak, Sakura-_chan_."

"Aku ingin kembali. Awalnya aku tidak yakin apakah gadis bernama Karin itu benar-benar kakakku," katanya setengah berbisik. "Aku ingin kau tidak terlibat jauh lagi tentangku."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Sakura-_chan_."

Kali ini si gadis yang terdiam.

"Aku berpikir bahwa semakin ke depan, semakin masa laluku mulai semakin jelas, aku merasa bahaya semakin besar."

"Maksudmu, kau ingin aku pergi dari hidupmu?" tanya Naruto sembari menggertakkan giginya, ia merasa sikap khawatir Sakura membuatnya terganggu. "Aku tetap bersamamu."

"Kau tahu bahwa semakin ke depan semuanya mulai jelas, masa laluku berbahaya—!"

Sakura tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika Naruto meletakkan kedua tangan di pangkal bahunya, menghentikan ucapannya.

"Cukup. Sekarang kita tujuan kita hanya ke rumah Deidara-_nii_, oke?"

Awalnya Sakura tidak menjawab, dengan lembut ia meletakkan sebelah tangan di atas tangan Naruto yang berada di pangkal bahunya, kemudian berkata. "Apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal seperti ini?"

Awalnya Naruto tidak yakin akan menjawab bahwa ia menyukai Sakura. Tidak, tidak sampai perasaan Sakura sama sepertinya, sebab Naruto tahu bahwa Sakura belum memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya. "Aku membutuhkanmu,"

"Membutuhkan? Apa itu membutuhkan?" tuntut Sakura.

"Agak sulit menjelaskannya," Naruto mengakui. "Mungkin seperti aku tidak ingin kau pergi atau melihatmu terluka."

Sepertinya Naruto asal saja menjelaskan. Tapi, kemudian timbul rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Ia tidak main-main.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, aku pun sama membutuhkanmu."

Perkataan itu seketika membuat iris mata Naruto terbelalak. "Membutuhkan? Membutuhkanku?" tanyanya seakan tidak percaya apa yang telah di dengarnya.

"Kau bilang bahwa kau tidak ingin aku terluka, kan? Kurasa aku sama denganmu," jelas Sakura sembari meletakkan sebelah tangan di dada kirinya, "Aku merasa aneh dengan tubuhku, terutama ini." ia menunjuk dadanya.

"Aneh?" tanya Naruto otomatis. "Ceritakan padaku."

Dengan pelan-pelan, Sakura meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dada kiri Naruto. "Punyamu berdetak normal, sedangkan aku tidak normal."

Naruto mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Ia khawatir jika Sakura memiliki penyakit jantung. "Yang berdetak namanya jantung. Sakura-_chan_ apa itu sakit?"

"Tidak," jawab Sakura. "Aku merasa aneh jika bersamamu."

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya merasa aneh ketika bersamamu, Naruto. Maksudku, jantungku berdetak tidak seperti biasanya."

Naruto melongo mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ti-tidak mungkin, ia selalu berpikir bahwa Sakura tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Oh, ayolah, hal-hal tentang kebiasaan manusia pun gadis itu tidak mengerti. Tapi, ia tidak bodoh. Naruto mengerti apa yang dialami Sakura. Dan, Sakura tidak menyadari apa itu cinta yang kini dialaminya.

Melihat mata emerald di seberang yang memancarkan kepolosan membuat pikiran Naruto kosong. Sekarang, ia hanya membiarkan naluri prianya berkerja. Awalnya ia agak ragu, hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sakura mencoba apakah reaksinya ditolak atau tidak.

Mengetahui bahwa sebelah tangan Sakura melingkari pinggangnya, memberi tanda padanya. Naruto menggerakan bibirnya, sebelah tangannya membelai wajah Sakura, sebelum berkelana ke bawah—melingkari pinggang Sakura—merapatkan tubuh, sebelum kemudian membaringkan perlahan tubuh Sakura di ranjang.

Gadis itu seperti mengalami hal baru, hanyut dalam sentuhan pria di atasnya. Tubuhnya sendiri sangat sensitif, bergerak liar, ketika pada akhirnya ia tersentak saat sesuatu memasuki tubuhnya. Ada rasa sakit yang menjalar, membuat permainan berhenti untuk sementara, sebelum kemudian gadis itu terhanyut dengan gerakan pria pirang di atasnya.

Kini di kamar hanya terdengar erangan, dan detak-detak jarum jam di atas kepala kedua insan itu—memenuhi ruangan yang memanas.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Bersambung...**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Catatan :**

Terima kasih kepada : **Yukio Hisa, Miya-hime Nakashinki no login, Ichikawa Hikaru, Deidei Rinnepero13, Wulan-chan, gui gui M.I.T, Chiaki 'Sha' Akera, Yashina Uzumaki, Yoko no Azuki**

Hay~ /lambai-lambai gaje

Fic ini aku apdet special buat **Deidei Rinnepero13** yang setia banget nagih fic ini /halah

Untuk SasuSaku, mereka bakal ada tapi cuma Friendship doang, soalnya Sasu udah aku pasangin sama cewek lain =w=

Perbedaan FBI dan CIA terletak pada tugasnya. FBI itu tugasnya memesahkan kasus semacam pembunuhan. Sementara CIA lebih condong ke tugas fisik seperti menangkap buronan. Itulah kenapa saya milih CIA, memang sempet kepikiran tim polisi SWAT, tapi ga jadi. FBI tidak cocok untuk ficku karena mereka condong memakai otak. Coba deh nonton FBI File atau CSI Miami/New York, pasti mengerti tugas mereka.

Thanks for reading… \[^o^]/


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto ©** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Warning : **AU, Abstrak, Lime

Di awal cerita ada Lime, saya gugup. Deg-degan buatnya. Yg ga suka lime bisa di skip, yah. Tp di situ ada hints penting, hehehe… tp hints.y diakhir lime selesai kok :)

.

.

#

.

.

Naruto meringsut mendekat ke Sakura yang tertidur terlungkup memunggungi dirinya. Ia memeluk dengan lembut, menarik gadis itu lebih dekat padanya—memberi kecupan di leher Sakura yang bersih tanpa tanda apa pun.

Gadis bersurai merah jambu kembali terbangun, dengan mata masih terpejam, ia membalikan tubuh perlahan—membalas pelukan Naruto, dan memberi kebebasan bibir pria itu dengan menengadahkan kepala ke atas—jemarinya kembali setia meremas helaian pirang—gerakan yang intens mengikuti bibir Naruto di lehernya. Tapi gerakan bibir itu berhenti—berganti dengan ciuman di bibir, sebelum kemudian menindih tubuhnya.

Naruto tidak ingin berlama-lama melakukan hal ini mengingat dirinya dan gadis itu sudah melakukannya, ia bergerak, memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh Sakura dengan perlahan sebab di awal permainan, gadis itu sempat terkejut saat miliknya masuk.

Denyutan hebat merespon ketika dorongan terakhir Naruto lakukan—membuat tubuh mereka menyatu. Pria itu sendiri diam—menunggu Sakura yang masih terpejam tanpa ada pergerakan.

Ketika akhirnya jemari Sakura meremas helaian pirang di atasnya, meminta untuk bergerak.

Naruto mengerti, ia menarik hampir seluruh tubuhnya, kemudian menyentakan diri sejauh mungkin. Desahan kecil menyambut. Naruto kembali bergerak, berusaha menggapai titik yang di sentuhnya tadi.

Sakura memejamkan mata, deru napasnya kembali tidak teratur. Ia berusaha membuka mata dalam gerakan intim serta pelukan hangat pria itu, tanpa sengaja matanya menatap punggung tegap Naruto yang mulai bersimbah peluh—pinggul Naruto bergerak sangat cepat di pantulan emerald-nya. Jujur Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang tengah Naruto lakukan—di otaknya hanya terpikirkan untuk menyenangkan pria itu meskipun jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

Peluh menetes diantara kedua tubuh yang saling bergesekkan, Sakura tak hentinya mendesah, buku jarinya sesekali menoreh kan sayatan di punggung Naruto hingga pria itu berusaha menahan rasa sakit.

Naruto menyentakan tubuh agak keras—menanamkan tubuh semakin jauh di sana—memberitahu bahwa yang dilakukannya adalah nyata sebab ia hampir tidak sadar sudah menyentuhnya.

Manik _emerald _meredup ruangan yang di terangi cahaya bulan ke kuningan berganti putih. Cairan dalam tubuh Sakura keluar bersamaan dengan tautan kedua tangannya di rambut pirang terlepas. "Uuhh..."

Naruto terkesikap mendapati kedua tangan Sakura tak lagi berada di rambut pirangnya. Ia merasa aneh, sebab yang pertama pun seperti ini, setelah sampai puncak, tubuh Sakura mulai melemah seola-olah ada sesuatu yang menyedot energinya.

Pipi Naruto memerah.

Tentu semua ini karenanya, ia memaksa Sakura bercinta dengannya dua kali dalam seharian ini. Wanita punya batas. Tapi melihat tangan Sakura tergeletak dalam posisi tak wajar membuatnya aneh. Naruto mencengkeram lengan atas Sakura—lagi, sentakan kembali terjadi, tubuh Naruto menghujam dalam-dalam berusaha menggapai kesadaran gadis itu.

Tapi seperti apa pun sentakan yang terjadi, Sakura bergeming justru kakinya tergeletak dalam posisi tidak wajar akibat gerakan Naruto. Raut ke cemasan mulai unggul di wajah Naruto, kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangan di punggung Sakura—mendudukan tubuh itu di pahanya.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menunduk menatap Naruto yang di bawahnya. "Aku merasa aneh seperti ada sesuatu yang berdenyut menyakitkan sebelum hilang sama sekali, barulah tubuh ini melemas tidak berdaya."

Sejenak Naruto memikirkan apa yang Sakura katakan, dan mengerutkan kening. Hal ini seperti sudah biasa begitu mulai memikirkan Sakura, Naruto langsung terperangkap dalam misteri-misteri yang memusingkan. Tentu ia berpikir; Mana ada proses seperti itu ketika bercinta.

Ketika akhirnya jemari Sakura menyelusuri pipinya, mengakhiri semua fantasi-fantasi memusingkan. Emerald Sakura terpaku pada Naruto lekat. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," dusta Naruto lancar.

Sakura hanya mengangguk percaya, membaringkan tubuhnya yang sangat letih, sakit dan pegal.

.

#

.

Naruto takkan pernah bisa mencerna apa yang sedang di sentuhnya, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menebak sesuatu di tubuh Sakura. Jari-jari Naruto menyusuri tulang belakang Sakura, tepat dimana sebuah tato bunga sakura tercetak di sana. Tapi ada yang aneh, warna merah darah—ia tahu bahwa itu bunga sakura, bisa dilihat dari tekstur kelopaknya; Kenapa warnanya merah. Dan lagi tangkai itu melengkung ke bawah seakan-akan sudah layu—berusaha bertahan hidup dengan memekarkan kelopak-kelopak merahnya.

Naruto mengembuskan napas. Sepertinya ia harus meminta keterang kakak Sakura yang overpotektif itu. Ugh—ia tidak menyukai ide ini—tak ada pilihan lain.

Naruto hendak terduduk tegak, namun waktu bergerak, gelombang yang aneh menghantamnya—ia limbung dan terempas kembali ke bantal. Lalu, belum sempat Naruto mencerna apa yang terjadi, ia terbatuk-batuk, telapak tangannya segera menutupi mulutnya. Tubuhnya sudah berhenti bergetar akibat batuk itu, ia menjajarkan telapak tangannya yang terasa basah, dan terbelalak melihat cairan merah—"Darah?"

Naruto mengingat-ingat. Ia tahu kalau belum memiliki penyakit yang kronis, dan kenapa ini tiba-tiba sekali. Ia sering _check _ke dokter sebelum pelatihan polisi, memastikan tubuhnya sehat walafiat; Lalu ini karena apa?

.

.x.

.

Setitik cahaya bergetar dalam ke geleapan di ujung sebuah terowongan bawah tanah yang panjang. Cahaya itu adalah lampu senter milik Konan yang sedang berjalan, ia mengenakan pakaian katun putih yang minim melekat di tubuh indahnya, bola mata itu tetap kosong bahkan ketika cahaya menderang menyambutnya setelah melewati terowongan.

Di ujung ruangan Tsunade bertopang dagu seperti biasa di kursi di temani secangkir teh hijau, Shizune berdiri di samping menyilangkan tangan di paha.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tsunade padanya.

"Aku belum bisa bilang ini sukses, Nona Tsunade. Tapi—"

Seketika ucapan Konan terhenti ketika Tsunade menggebrak meja, Konan agak takut melihat gurat amarah muncul di wajah Tsunade.

"Cukup! Kau hanya mengulur waktu saja!" bentak Tsunade, ini bukanlah pertama kalinya wanita paruh baya ini kesal. Ia kesal dan kecewa mendapat berita kematian anak buah kesayangannya. Semenjak kepergian Sakura, Tsunade langsung krisis anak buah, banyak yang berkhianat padanya, dan itu amat memukul hatinya.

"Ta—tapi..."

"Kau sudah gagal Konan-_senpai_."

Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara datar—di terowongan gelap tampak pupil mata merah menyala menyipit di kegelapan.

"Kau salah strategi."

Mata Konan ikut menyipit. "Kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu dari kemarin."

Sosok itu melangkahkan kaki lambat-lambat ke dalam ruangan Tsunade. Tampak tubuh seksi seorang gadis berpakaian sama seperti Konan tengah mengibaskan tangannya dengan mata tertutup. "Aku hanya sedikit rindu dunia luar. Dan berjalan-jalan ke kota Shibuya."

Tsunade tampak kembali memancarkan gurat serius, ia kembali menopang dagu di atas meja. "Jangan terus bermain-main—"

Gadis itu mengibaskan rambut panjangnya.

"—Karin." lanjut Tsunade.

Sosok yang di panggil Karin menggeleng pasrah. "Aku sangat menyukai kota itu, jadi sedikit melenceng tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Yah, tidak apa-apa," sindir Konan pedas. Kemudian memutar bola matanya.

"Aku harap banyak darimu, sejauh ini kau belum pernah mengecewakanku, Karin."

Karin tersenyum mendengar sedikit secercah harapan di perkataan Tsunade. Sungguh beruntung menjadi anak buah kesayangan setelah Sakura. "Aku sedang melakukan penyelidikan tentang pria yang melindungi Saku—Nona Sakura."

Bola mata Tsunade tampak bergetar, ia mengerti sekarang bahwa Sakura betul adanya tinggal dengan pria pirang. Ini bukanlah hal yang bagus baginya, bahkan bisa dibilang buruk. Pria pirang itu pasti pengganggu misi anak buahnya selama ini.

"Ceritakan lebih detail."

"Aku sudah sedikit menggeledah apartemen pria itu, tapi tidak ada hal lain selain pakaian usang biasa," Karin menjelaskan, "Sepertinya pekerjaan pria itu dirahasiakan sebab kalau pekerjaan biasa pastilah ada baju kerja, kan?"

"Kau benar, dia pasti bukanlah pria sembarangan," ucap Tsunade seraya menghela napas, dan kembali fokus. "Aku menginginkan Sakura, apa pun kau harus membawa dia akhir minggu ini."

Karin diam sejenak. Setelah matanya terbuka, menampilkan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak, ia berkata. "Apa pun demi Nona Tsunade."

"Baguslah, aku yakin kau takkan mengecewakanku," tanggapan penuh semangat dari Tsunade ini membuat Karin makin senang. Bahkan wanita pirang itu memberi pinjaman mobil kesayangannya supaya rencana pengambilan Sakura sempurna.

"Konan-_senpai_ ingin ikut?" tanya Karin sementara tangannya memainkan kunci-kunci dengan gerakan mengundang.

Mulanya Konan tidak berbicara. Ia tampak lelah dan muram. Dengan tenang ia menyingkirkan kunci-kunci di wajhnya. "Bersenang-senanglah sendiri,"

Karin hampir saja tidak percaya jawaban seniornya itu. Ia tahu semenjak kekasih Konan dibunuh, seniornya sangat terobsesi Sakura. Terobsesi membunuhnya. Namun akhirnya mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah."

.

#

.

Segala sesuatu tampak putih di pantulan _emerald_-nya, lampu terang menderang di atas kepala tertutupi benda bulat yang mengeluarkan titik-titik benda basah yang menghujam tubuh polosnya. _Emerald _mengerjap bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang berusaha bangun. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan—dan dapat disimpulkan bahwa ia sedang berada di kamar mandi.

Sakura memijit pelipisnya begitu merasakan denyutan di sana. Otaknya berusaha mengingat apa yang telah membuatnya tidur di kamar mandi. Sejenak ia diam—sebelum teringat bahwa setelah memutar keran _shower_, Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya melemas sebelum kemudian kegelapan mengambil alih—pingsan. Tidak bisa di percaya, setelah menginap di Hotel dan tinggal bersama Deidara ketiga kalinya Sakura pingsan di kamar mandi. Ini bukanlah kebiasaan manusia kebanyakan, pingsan di bawah guyuran shower. Semenjak malam yang amat melelahkan itu, ia mengalami hal seperti ini keesokan harinya, setidaknya satu kali dalam sehari ia pingsan.

Sakura menarik handuk yang hanya menutupi pinggulnya. Ia berdiri kemudian, mengotak-atik handuknya, menariknya ke atas melewati perutnya yang telanjang, sampai ke payudara, melilitkan di sana. Berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Melewati ranjang yang penuh berisi pakaian untuknya. Keluar dari pintu kamar dan menjejakkan kaki ke ruang dapur.

Di sana tampak Naruto tengah makan sarapan paginya bersama Deidara si sampingnya membaca koran. Deidara hendak meraba mengambil cangkir, dan tak sengaja matanya bertemu mata Sakura, dan...

Brushh—!

"He-hey, kau yang di sana, pakailah baju terlebih dahulu." ucap Deidara sambil menunjuk Sakura.

Naruto menolehkan kepala perlahan—dan membuang muka. Hah, sekarang ia merasa malu sekarang. "Itu benar pakai bajumu terlebih dahulu."— lalu mengambil gelas berisi susu hendak menesapnya, tapi…

Prang!

Naruto tampak terkejut melihat gelas yang digenggamnya pecah berkeping-keping. Terjadi lagi. Benar, ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia memecahkan gelas, tepat saat Sakura pingsan untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto pun memecahkan cangkir yang dipegangnya. Ini sungguh aneh, ia merasa tidak memakai tenaga, namun apa yang terjadi tidaklah masuk aka—

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk, tangannya yang ternoda susu segera beralih ke mulutnya. Lima detik ia terbatuk, lalu ia kembali menjajarkan telapak tangannya, dan membeliak. "Darah?"

"Kau muntah darah?" Deidara tampak _shock_, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu adiknya. "Kau sakit apa? Separah ini, un." ia bergidik melihat telapak tangan Naruto.

Naruto tampak tidak yakin, tebakannya adalah setelah bercinta dengan Sakura ia jadi mengalami hal seperti ini. Apa mungkin Sakura sudah sakit sebelum bertemu dengannya. Tidak, ia sudah 'memeriksa' secara langsung tubuh Sakura, dan tak ada gejala-gejala orang yang terkena HIV/AIDS. "Aku tidak tahu, semenjak keluar dari Hotel seperti ini," dusta Naruto luwes. Muntah darah sudah dialami setelah bercinta, dan mana mungkin ia mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya pada kakaknya.

Deidara fokus menatap iris biru di seberang. "Kita ke dokter, un."

"Ta-tapi...," Naruto memulai.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, un."

Naruto kali ini harus menelan semua suara protesnya, ia mengangguk kecil. Berdebat dengan kakaknya takkan menang.

.

.x.

.

Karin memainkan kunci-kunci pemberian Tsunade untuknya. Ia memandang kosong langit ke abu-abuan, tanpa ada rasa takut karena saat ini sedang berdiri di atas gedung pencakar langit.

Bimbang, itulah yang berkecamuk di dalam benaknya. Namun, menarik kembali ucapan bukanlah hal yang terhormat, menjilat ludah sendiri bukanlah sesuatu yang terhormat.

Lalu seulas senyum manis terukir indah di bibirnya. "Saatnya bersenang-senang."— Karin menerbangkan balon-balon berwarna yang digenggamnya.

Mata merah darah menatap nanar jendela gedung di depannya. Gedung rumah sakit, dimana ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda di sana. Ia tertawa tertahan. "Nona Sakura tidak boleh jatuh hati kepada polisi."

Setelahnya ia mengambil pistol yang duplikat sempurna milik Sakura, membidik ke arah atap rumah sakit.

Srut.

Krak.

Tubuh Karin berputar-putar, sebelum akhirnya mendarat sempurna di lantai dinding atap rumah sakit dengan sempurna. Ia menyisir rambut menggunakan jemarinya. "Kita bersenang-senang, Nona Sakura."

Iris itu memandang balon-balon yang diikat di tiang atap, seringai tersungging di bibirnya.

.

#

.

Ruang tunggu berisi bangku-bangku panjang yang menempel di tembok. Hari ini pengunjung ramai, sebagian kebanyakan wanita. Naruto dan Sakura duduk manis di kursi paling dekat pintu. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu putih terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pria membawa kantung plastik kecil. Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah: Sekarang gilirannya. Jujur, ia tidak suka ke dokter, tepatnya, benci ke dokter, kalau bukan karena Deidara yang memaksanya mana mungkin Naruto mau. Dan ia lebih kecewa karena Sakura memihak Deidara.

Naruto melirik Sakura yang duduk manis di sampingnya . "Sakura-_chan, _aku akan masuk, kau tunggu sebentar di sini."

Sakura menggangguk, lalu Naruto masuk sebelum memberi kecupan singkat di dahinya. Sulit menahan diri setelah berbagi kehangatan malam yang panjang itu. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan iri yang dilontarkan oleh pengunjung, Naruto luwes masuk, dadanya berdegup kencang.

Begitu memasuki ruang dokter, Naruto langsung diserbu bau-bau obat dan disinfekstan yang campur aduk, mulutnya mual namun ia kembali menelannya.

Terlihat dokter berambut hitam, matanya tampak lelah seperti orang kurang tidur, dan dia terus memasang tampang malas. "Apa keluhanmu?"

Naruto menghampiri dokter itu, dan dengan gaya nyaris seperti kena vonis hukuman, Naruto duduk dengan kemeja basah kuyup oleh keringat. "Aku akhir-akhir ini sering muntah darah, dok."

"Berapa lama tepatnya?" salah satu suster yang menemani bertanya lembut.

Naruto menoleh memandangnya. Rambut suster pendek, dan dia mengenakan baju putih bersih dan rok senada, dan tangannya menggenggam berkas-berkas yang sepertinya resep-resep obat di dada. Naruto memutuskan mengulur waktu dengan berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Lalu lambat-lambat meletakkan telunjuk tegaknya di bawah dagu. "Ah, berapa lama, ya? Mungkin sekitar sebu—ah, seminggu lalu, eh, aku lupa, dok."

Wajah malas dokter itu bingung dan aneh. "Kau masih muda tapi sudah pikun. Merepotkan, sekarang berbaring di ranjang."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto sambil takut-takut menghampiri ranjang.

"Suntik kamu buat ngambil sempel darahmu, memangnya mau apa lagi?" dokter balik bertanya.

"TIDAK, _dattebayo_!" jerit Naruto. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Suster pegangi dia!"

"Baik!"

Jeritan Naruto membuat Sakura yang berada di luar memasang wajah penasaran: Apa yang terjadi di dalam hingga Naruto teriak melengking begitu?—sehingga perhatian Sakura teralih mendengar suara sepatu dari arah lorong. Emerald menyipit berusaha melihat wajah pemilik sepatu itu, namun nihil. Pemilik sepatu membawa puluhan balon beraneka warna sehingga hanya kakinya saja yang terlihat. Tapi Sakura bisa menebak bahwa dia perempuan sepertinya, sepatu itu berhak kira-kira lima senti meter.

Wajah Sakura semakin bingung saat pembawa balon berhenti di hadapannya, wanita misterus itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, kukunya yang dicat merah menyingkirkan balon-balon yang menutupi wajahnya, dan—

"Karin!" seru Sakura kaget. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan wanita yang mengaku kakaknya. Seingatnya Karin akan ke Yokohama seminggu lagi, tapi kenapa dia sudah di sini. "Kau di sini ngap—!"

Karin buru-buru meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibir adiknya, lalu tersenyum. "Aku ingin memberi kejutan untukmu. Ini yang pertama, yang kedua ada di suatu tempat, maukah kau ikut?"

Sakura agak ragu menjawab, sekilas ia teringat Naruto. "Tapi, Naru—"

"Naruto sudah kuberitahu, kau tidak usah khawatir dia akan marah padamu." potong Karin cepat.

"Baiklah,"

Karin tersenyum, sebelah tangannya menyodorkan satu jaket hitam di depan dada Sakura. "Kenakan ini."

"Untuk apa?" Sakura bertanya.

Karin lagi-lagi melontarkan senyuman. "Kita harus keluar dari sini. Kenakan itu dan jalan di belakangku."

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun ia lebih memilih patuh, memakai jaket hitam beserta tudungnya, kemudian melangkah di belakang Karin. "Kenapa aku harus berjalan di belakangmu? Aku bisa di sampingmu."

"Jangan," tolak Karin halus. "Wajahmu akan ketahuan kamera pengawas rumah sakit." ia melanjutkan.

Sakura diam; Kamera? Untuk apa ia dan Karin bersembunyi dari kamera pengawas. Benar-benar kejutan yang aneh yang pernah diterimanya. "Aku harap kejutannya tidak mengecewakan."

Mendengar nada antusias di kata-kata Sakura, lantas Karin menyunggingkan senyum tak terbaca. "Tenang," gumamnya. "Kau takkan kecewa, adikku."—kemudian tertawa tertahan.

Dan entah kenapa Sakura percaya padanya.

.

#

.

Naruto terus memegangi bokongnya yang sehabis kena suntikan jarum. Wajahnya kesal, bagaimana tidak? Kalau hanya mengambil sampel darah, untuk apa mengambilnya di bokong? Di tangan juga bisa. Dan lagi, karena inilah seminggu ke depan ia pasti takkan bisa duduk. Sakitnya minta ampun.

"Hasilnya bisa dilihat pekan depan, jadi Anda bisa pulang sekarang," terang dokter oga-ogahan.

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati; Kenapa dokter pemalas seperti ini bisa lulus dan menyandang gelar dokter. Mungkin dulunya dia nyogok supaya bisa lulus dari Universitas, lihat dari tampang yang seperti: Hidup bosan, mati tak mau, itu bikin Naruto yakin.

Ia melangkah keluar sambil tangan masih setia di bokongnya. "Sakura—eh?" ia mengedarkan mata ketika mendapati kursi yang di tempati Sakura, tidak ada gadis itu, hanya ibu-ibu yang sedang menunggu. "Dimana Sakura-_chan_?"

"Kalau yang kau cari gadis berambut merah muda, dia tadi pergi bersama seorang wanita," salah satu wanita menjelaskan dengan tajam.

"E—eh! Siapa gadis itu?"

"Mana kutahu, aku tidak mengenalmu, apalagi gadis itu, minggir," sindirnya pedas, menyingkirkan tubuh Naruto yang di depan pintu agak kasar.

Sekarang Naruto merasa kasihan pada anak yang sedang tumbuh di perut ibu paruh baya yang galak itu. Bukan saatnya merasa kasihan, ia harus menemukan Sakura secepatnya. Naruto berbalik dan lari, walaupun boleh dibilang ia juga tidak tahu kenapa. Naruto terus berlari sepanjang lorong-lorong panjang rumah sakit, mata safirnya terus bergerak mencari Sakura. Oh, ayolah, gadis itu memiliki warna rambut yang mencolok dari yang lain, pastilah mudah menemukannya. Waktu tiba di lantai paling tinggi, Naruto sudah kehabisan napas, tapi ia tak menemukan Sakura di mana pun. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi panjang. Otaknya berpikir, urusannya dengan Sakura sudah mulai membuatnya kurang waras. Terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa rumah sakit ini memiliki kamera pengawas, satu-satunya harapannya supaya mengetahui siapa yang pergi dengan Sakura.

Naruto bertanya pada seorang tukang bersih-bersih, di mana ruangan monitor perekam.

"Itu rahasia," jawabnya. "Orang biasa tidak diperbolehkan ke sana."

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, sial sekali dia. Dengan terpaksa ia merogoh dompetnya, mengeluarkan identitasnya sebagai polisi. "Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, agen CIA. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Mendengar ucapan itu, ia ternganga dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan puntung rokok yang dihisapnya, sesaat tidak terdengar apa-apa, kemudian ia berkata kaku. "A-aku tidak menyangka sama sekali. Tentu saja, Anda diperbolehkan masuk, Tuan."

Naruto tersenyum puas. Ada gunanya juga kartu identitas agen ini, yah, ada untungnya juga kerja di tempat melelahkan seperti kepolisian.

Tukang bersih-bersih itu menuntun Naruto ke lantai bawah, ia berjalan di depan, menuruni tangga beton, terus turun hingga sampai lantai dasar. Lalu berbelok ke kanan, melewati lorong sepi, dan belok ke kanan, yang terdapat pintu putih polos. Tukang itu tergesa-gesa memasuki ruangan itu, menghampiri seorang pria dewasa lain yang sedang membaca koran. Tukang itu menunjuk Naruto yang berada diambang pintu diserai bibir bergerak cepat.

"Oh, boleh." hanya jawaban itu yang dilontarkan oleh penjaga.

Tukang bersih-bersih itu mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk masuk. Ia mengambil kursi logam di ruangan lain tak lama, dan menawarkan pada Naruto. "Silakan duduk."

Naruto tidak mau mengambil pusing atas semua sikap ramah si Tukang bersih-bersih itu, ia duduk tepat di samping pria pengawas. "Aku ingin melihat rekaman pengawas."

"Tentu kami bersedia, Anda ingin melihat di jangka waktu berapa?" tanya si pengawas dengan kata-kata formal seolah-olah Naruto adalah pria penting.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, sekarang sudah pukul dua siang, ia berada di ruang dokter pukul satu. Berarti. "Satu jam yang lalu di area lantai satu." ucapnya.

Pengawas mengangguk, menekan beberapa tombol-tombol, sebelum layar menjadi buram, tiga detik berikutnya terlihat layar dimana situasi ruang tunggu satu jam yang lalu. Semua pengunjung wajah-wajah yang Naruto kenal bahkan Sakura masih di sana, duduk menyilangkan kaki.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Pria yang bertugas mulai bosan menonton bahkan mulai terkantuk-kantuk. Satu petugas pergi untuk mengambil makanan karena sekarang sudah masuk jam istirahat. Lain dari pria-pria dewasa itu, Naruto tampak fokus, hal sekecil apa pun tidak luput dari _sapphire_-nya, hingga akhirnya ada seseorang muncul di ujung ruangan tempat dimana tangga berada, tangannya membawa berpuluh-puluh balon berwarna, langkah lambat-lambat.

"Hey!" jerit Naruto ketika orang itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Sakura. "Kau curang, _dattebayo_!"—Naruto kembali diam dan fokus, marah tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Sosok itu dan Sakura berdebat, terlihat dari wajah Sakura yang bingung, takut, dan ragu-ragu. Dan, Sakura akhirnya berdiri, mengikuti sosok itu dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Sakura-_chan_!" jerit Naruto frustasi melihat mereka berjalan.

Tidak, jadi ada seseorang yang kembali mengincar Sakura. Kali ini yang mengincar lebih pintar, menggunakan balon-balon agar wajahnya tertutupi dan terhindar dari kamera pengawas. Sial, kali ini ia gagal melindungi Sakura.

.

.x.

.

Sakura menonton Karin yang tengah menjalankan kapal kecil namun mewah. _Emerald_-nya memandang takjub Karin yang betapa terlatih dan lihainya mengemudikan kapal. Lajunya cepat hingga air asin terkadang mengenai tubuh Sakura. Kapal terus ke arah barat laut lepas.

"Masih jauh tempat kejutannya?"

Karin terdiam sejenak, perlahan memperlambat laju kapal hingga berhenti sama sekali. "Sakura, coba lihat ke sana." jemarinya menuding lurus ke depan.

Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuk Karin terarah. Awalnya yang dilihatnya hanya matahari yang hampir terbenam, dan cahayanya memanjang di permukaan air laut. Hingga akhirnya matanya menemukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berbentuk segitiga menjorok ke laut, itu pulau kecil dengan rimbunan pohon-pohon.

"Ini rumah kita, namanya pulau konoha."

Tatapan Sakura kosong setelahnya. "Ru ... mah?"

"Iya, selamat datang kembali di pulau konoha, Nona Sakura."

**…**

**…**

**Bersambung…**

**…**

**…**

**Catatan :**

Yashina Uzumaki, yahiko namikaze, Deidei Rinnepero13(iye, kmu kan nagih melulu, wkwkwk… Saku itu kan hilang ingatan, wajar klo polos. Tuh Akang Deidara-mu udah muncul, meski nyempil(?) doang ;)), Cerry kuchiki(Syukur bgt ada yg penasaran sma fic gaje-ku 8D), no nameeeee, Ryuu(makasih^^, hahaha… bnyk yg protes masa bagian akhirnya nih u,u ga masalah bru ripiu, aku sneng kok kmu mau ninggalin jejak^^), Hoshi Yukinua, Miya-hime Nakamura, Lisa larasati(Ga bisa apdet kilat ;( tp makasih udah suk sma fic ini :D), gui gui M.I.T, holmes950, Yukio Hisa(kyaa… ane lupa blum bles via PM sorri~ 8D hihihi… liat chap depan ;)), Chiaki 'Sha' Akera, chibi si saku, Adelia(emang udah jatahnya, adelia 8D), dimas(hahaha… smpe pake jutsu spaya nih fergie apdet, nih udah apdet kan? ;)), NenSaku(hahaha… fic NaruSaku bnyak yg bagus-bagus kok ;)), NAB NAB(nih udah apdet 8D)

Hayo~ tambah bingung ga? Klo aku sih bingung(reader: lah dia yg bikin) gejala-gejala NaruSaku itu awal dari terikatnya tuh, hahaha… chap depan aja deh jelasinnya

Thanks for reading… ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Pendahuluan :**

Saat Naruto pulang kerja ia mendapati gadis berambut merah jambu di kamarnya dan lebih parahnya ia...Telanjang! "Ka-kau si-siapa no-nona?" Tanya Naruto tergagap. Sosok itu berbalik, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu.

**Disclaimer : Naruto ©** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Alur Cerita :** nona fergie

Fiksi terinspirasi oleh **Danny The Dog**

.

#

.

"Itu pulau konoha..."

"Pulau konoha...?"

"Iya, tempat kita dilahirkan,"

"Eh? Kita?" Sakura tersentak kala mendengar jawaban Karin, wajahnya memancarkan ekspresi bingung.

Karin mengerti dengan ekspresi itu. "Kita ini bersaudara, Sakura."

"Hah? Masa?"

Karin mengembuskan napas kecil, ia sudah tahu akan begini reaksi Sakura kalau diberitahu. Dengan segera, Karin melepas kacamatanya... menjajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura dihadapan cermin bulat. "Lihat Sakura, kalau diperhatikan, kita ini mirip, kan?"

Itu benar. Sakura menyadari memang ada kemiripan wajah di antara dirinya dan Karin...

"Tenang saja," ucap Karin sembari memeluk Sakura. "Setelah kita menemui orang itu, semua pasti selesai. Kau nggak bakal dikejar-kejar lagi."

Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya hangat, membuat Sakura tanpa sadar membalas pelukan Karin.

"Iya, aku percaya padamu..."

.

#

.

Deidara duduk bersila di lantai beralaskan karpet cokelat madu sambil membaca buku tebal, menunggu adiknya yang terus-terusan mengurung diri di kamar. Merasa lelah, akhirnya Deidara berkata pelan, "Kau yakin ingin menyerah begitu saja, hm?"

"Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tuh, kan dari nada bicaranya pun sudah ketahuan Naruto masih putus asa mencari Sakura.

"Aku nggak dapat satu petunjuk pun tentang siapa orang yang membawa pergi Sakura-chan," Naruto menjelaskan tanpa melihat Deidara yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Aku merasa tidak berdaya,"

"Kau masih bodoh seperti biasa," kata Deidara. "Padahal sudah bekerja di CIA. Masa masalah seperti ini kau nggak bisa menanganinya, hm?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, otaknya berusaha mencerna perkataan Deidara terutama soal pekerjaannya. Sampai akhirnya ada sebuah pencerahah di kepalanya, Naruto bangkit berdiri... mengambil buku dan menulis sesuatu di sana, lalu memperlihatkannya pada Deidara dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

Deidara sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran adiknya. "Apa maksudmu, sih memperlihatkan gambar pistol padaku, hm?"

"Deidara-nii, kan bekerja di industri perakitan senjata, pasti pistol ini tahu dari mana dibuatnya, kan?" kali ini secercah senyum tersungging di bibir Naruto, dan nadanya penuh harap.

"Hah?" memang benar, ia bekerja di bagian itu, _lantas kenapa menanyakan hal itu_?

"Sakura-chan bilang kalau pistol ini mungkin sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya," Naruto menjelaskan.

Deidara memutar otak, lalu teringat di saat bersamaan Naruto membuka mulutnya. "Oh? Maksudmu, kau ingin mengetahui dari mana pistol ini berasal, hm?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Bisa, kan?"

Deidara merasa itu sebuah ejekan untuknya. "Heh, jangan meremehkan aku, yang seorang seniman ini! Cuma mencari dari mana asal senjata, hal yang mudah bagiku, hm!"

Naruto senyum kian lebar. Mungkin ini bukan akhir untuknya mencari Sakura.

"Kalau dilihat dari gambarmu, pistol ini seperti bukan untuk diisi oleh peluru," terang Deidara, memerhatikan sketsa pistol buata Naruto.

"Ah," Naruto teringat waktu pertama kalinya ia menganalisa pistol itu. "Pistol ini mengeluarkan semacam alat berbentuk laba-laba. Kalau menurutku mungkin pistol ini digunakan untuk memanjat."

Deidara mengangguk sekali, ia seperti pernah melihat jenis pistol seperti ini samar-samar. "Begitu... kalau memang untuk alat seperti itu, aku hubungi Kakuzu dulu."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

Hening sejenak.

"Mungkin pistol ini... barang antik, hm," Deidara menjelaskan tanpa tawa. Ya, ini analisisnya. Deidara berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan sambil memencet tombol di ponsel.

Naruto terdiam.

_'Naruto, mungkin masa laluku mengerikan.'_

Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, setelah bertemu dengan gadis misterius itu, peristiwa-peristiwa aneh bermunculan yang mengancam nyawanya, dari sekian banyak peristiwa itu, tujuannya adalah Sakura. Naruto menggelengkan kepala, bukan waktunya untuk ragu. Mencoba untuk mendengar di balik pintu, ia menempelkan telinganya: suara-suara teredam dari kejauhan Deidara, sesekali kakaknya menaikan nada karena kesal.

Naruto langsung kembali duduk setelah mendengar langkah kaki, dan benar saja, kakaknya membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Bagaimana?"

Sekali Deidara menggaruk rambutnya. "Kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya, hm?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto mantap.

Deidara dan Naruto saling bertatapan. Detik-detik berlalu.

Deidara akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya, lalu duduk di samping Naruto, membuka pesan di ponselnya. "Nah, inilah tempat pistol itu dibuat."

Naruto memerhatikan dengan seksama. Sebuah pulau besar di tengah-tengah laut biru, di situ tercantum nama: pulau konoha.

"Pulau konoha... atau negara konoha dikenal dengan kriminalitas yang tinggi, negara itu bersebelahan dengan kita, untuk ke sana hanya bisa melalui kapal karena tidak ada bandara, bisa dibilang pulau yang terisolasi," terang Deidara serius.

"Itu dia, Sakura-chan pasti di sana."

"Tunggu dulu!" cegah Deidara keras. "Kemungkinan gadis itu di sana kecil, kita hanya punya satu petunjuk yang nggak terlalu kuat, mungkin bisa Sakura di beri pistol itu sementara dia tinggal di tempat lain, jangan gegabah, hm!"

"Tapi..."

"Sudah kubilang untuk nggak bertindak sembarangan, kau juga minggu depan di tugaskan keluar negeri, kan?" tanya Deidara berusaha untuk menghentikan Naruto.

"Ukh... tapi Sakura-chan bilang kalau mungkin pistol itu berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, kan?"

"Dia kan sedang hilang ingatan, hm!" balas Deidara tak kalah keras.

"Ah!" Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Benar apa yang dikatakan kakaknya: Sakura sedang hilang ingatan. Kalau begini. ia kembali menemukan jalan buntu.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," ucap Deidara ikut berbaring di ranjang. "Kalau kau ke sana tapi ternyata dia tidak ada, percuma kan, hm?"

"Aku tahu," Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ponsel, tidak ingin menunjukan kelemahannya. "Aku hanya bersemangat bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sakura-chan...?" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, matanya fokus ke ponsel, tepatnya sesuatu yang familiar di matanya: bunga sakura hitam yang layu...?

"Apa kau segitu cintanya sama gadis it..."

"Ini dia!" teriak Naruto girang. "Simbol bendera ini sangat mirip dengan tato di punggung Sakura-chan!"

"Eh? Tato?"

"Tentu saja, aku ingat kalau Sakura-chan mempunyai tato yang sama persis dengan lambang bendera konoha." jelas Naruto penuh semangat. Saking senangnya, ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis, karena Naruto tahu keberuntungan sedang berada di pihaknya.

Deidara menghela napas lega, ia memang takkan pernah bisa menghentikan Naruto sejak dulu. "Kalau begitu, kemungkinan Sakura berada di sana sangat besar, hm."

"Tentu saja, semua petunjuk memang mengarah ke pulau itu! Kalau begitu aku..."

"Tunggu, kau punya tugas dari kerjamu, kan?" tanya Deidara kalem. "Kalau kau pergi keluar negeri tanpa persetujuan atasanmu, kau bisa dapat hukuman. Untuk sekarang lebih baik kita kembali ke tokyo dan minta surat izin untuk menyelidiki negara konoha, karena yang kudengar ada buronan internasional di sana, itu bisa masuk ke dalam tugasmu sebagai CIA."

Benar juga, ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, kita ke tokyo dulu," ucap Naruto mantap.

.

#

.

Sakura tidak henti-hentinya bersembunyi di balik punggung Karin, ia takut melihat wanita muda berambut pirang tersenyum manis di depannya.

"Apa kau mengingatku, Sakura?" Tsunade bertanya tenang, senyumnya kian berkembang.

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura justru mencengkeram erat lengan Karin. "Maaf, agak samar-samar,"

"Kau tidak ingat, Sakura? Dia yang merawat kita setelah ibu meninggal," jelas Karin.

"Apa?" mata Sakura melebar tidak percaya. Ia tidak ingat sama sekali, ingatannya sewaktu bertemu Pein samar-samar, tapi Sakura ingat jelas kalau Tsunade jahat. Mengingat membuat kepalanya kembali pusing.

"Ada apa Nona Sakura? Seharusnya kau bersyukur bisa pulang dengan 'selamat' ke sini?" kali ini Konan bertanya, lengkap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Sakura memutar pandangan, dan terkejut melihat Konan. "Di-dia, wanita yang menyerangku dan Naruto di rumah." Sakura kembali takut, ia masih trauma dengan kejadian penyerangan mendadak Konan.

Konan tersenyum samar sambil memiringkan kepala sedikit. "Nona itu lebih kuat di banding saya, kalau mau tahu."

Kalau mengingat kejadian itu, Sakura jadi takut akan kebenaran masa lalunya. "Aku tidak tahu di masa laluku, dan mungkin tidak ingin tahu."

Tsunade berpikir mungkin Sakura masih lelah sehabis perjalanan panjang ke sini. "Cukup! Karin, antarkan Sakura ke tempat kamar."

"Baik," Karin membungkuk sesaat, lalu membalikan tubuh menghadap Sakura. "Ayo, Nona Sakura."

.

#

.

Ruangan kamar tidur Sakura sangat sederhana, hanya ada kasur lipat dan satu bingkai jendela kecil terbuat dari besi.

"Ini kamarku?"

"Mungkin memang jauh dari layak, tapi waktu itu Nona menerimanya dengan senang hati," jelas Karin penuh hormat.

"Karin, aku yang dulu seperti apa?"

Karin agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, awalnya ia ragu untuk menceritakan masa lalu karena pasti Sakura belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kalau seorang gadis pembunuh. Karin kembali tersenyum manis. "Tidak berbeda dari yang sekarang," dustanya luwes.

"Begitu. Setiap hari aku di sini?" Sakura mengintip keluar dari balik jeruji besi, ternyata di balik itu langsung menuju laut. "Sendirian...?"

"Itu nggak benar," bantah Karin. "Aku selalu menemanimu di sini, karena kita bersaudara!"

"Tapi... kalau aku terus di sini, berarti dulunya aku nggak pernah melihat dunia?"

Kali ini Karin bingung harus bilang apa, meskipun hilang ingatan, rasa ingin tahu Sakura tidak pernah berubah. Mungkin dengan sedikit menceritakan masa lalunya, adiknya ini bisa berhenti bertanya.

"Baiklah akan kuceritakan sedikit..."

.

5 tahun yang lalu...

.

_Cklek._

"Nona Sakura, aku datang. Ayo kita bermain."

Sakura tidak menoleh, terus menatap kosong jeruji besi.

"Nona?"

Barulah di panggilan kedua Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. "Kakak sudah pulang! Bagaimana rasanya di luar?"

Karin menggaruk rambutnya bosan. "Nggak enak, aku capek habis kerja bersama Konan-senpai,"

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Aku ingin cepat besar, dan melihat dunia yang luas bersama kakak, karena ibu sudah tidak ada." air mata Sakura sudah menggenang, ia agar tidak menangis.

Karin terdiam, ia tidak ingin Sakura dewasa, karena setelah dewasa adiknya akan bekerja dengan Tsunade, biarlah ia saja yang mengerjakan pekerjaan kotor seperti itu.

"Aku ingin melihat dunia, bukan dari jeruji besi ini."

Saat itu impian Sakura menjadi impian Karin juga, tapi ternyata ia tidak bisa mewujudkannya.

_Cklek_.

Karin dan Sakura menoleh bersamaan.

"Sakura..." ucap Tsunade tanpa basa-basi. "Sudah saatnya kau bekerja padaku..."

.

#

.

"Saat itu Nona menerimanya karena akhirnya bisa terbebas dari kamar tertutup ini, dan kita tidak bisa bertemu selama hampir lima bulan." tutup Karin, mengakhiri ceritanya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu, Karin selalu menemaniku di sini? Terima kasih,"

Waktu Sakura tersenyum lembut padanya, Karin merasa bersalah karena tidak sepenuhnya cerita itu benar.

Sakura mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Karin memandang penuh tanya. Lagi-lagi Sakura tertawa. "Aku sudah sedikit melihat dunia luar, meskipun dengan Naruto, tapi setelah ini kita lihat bersama, tentunya Naruto ikut."

Lagi-lagi Karin merasa bersalah sudah meberi harapan yang tidak pasti. Namun ia menyambut jari itu.

"Iya... bersama."

.

.x.

.

Menjelang tengah malam Karin diminta untuk menemui Tsunade. Karin duduk tertunduk dihadapan Tsunade yang menyeruput teh hangat. "Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku rasa Sakura masih belum siap," jawab Karin pelan.

"Kenapa kau memberi harapan palsu padanya? Seharusnya kau bilang padanya: sejak dulu impian Nona Sakura hanya ingin balas dendam atas kematian ibu." Tsunade berkata sangat santai. "Tapi aku benar-benar kagum kau bisa membawanya tanpa ada pertumpahan darah," dengan ujung-ujung jari bercat merah, Tsunade mengangkat dagu Karin dan membelainya lembut. "Kau memang anak kebanggaanku, tentu saja setelah Sakura."

Biar dipuji seperti itu, entah kenapa Karin tidak merasakan apa-apa, padahal selama ini asalkan Tsunade bahagia, ia pun bahagia. Dengan ragu-ragu, Karin bertanya, "Anu, No-nona Tsunade, apakah yang saya dengar benar kalau ingatan Nona Sakura akan dihilangkan kembali?"

"Iya, benar sekali,"

"Tapi kenapa? Aku sebagai kakaknya, keberatan ingatan Sakura kembali dihapuskan!" teriak Karin kali ini tanpa memandang kalau Tsunade mulai naik pitam karena tidak bersikap sopan.

"Kau tahu? Aku masih sedikit marah padamu karena membawa Sakura pergi dari konoha, dan membuat anak buah kesayanganku tewas di Tokyo. Masihkah pantas kau keberatan dengan itu?"

Karin terdiam. Memang benar, dialah yang membawa kabur Sakura sampai ke tokyo, tapi itu dilakukan bukan tanpa alasan, ia hanya ingin Sakura hidup seperti gadis normal biasa, sudah cukup matanya melihat berbagai macam orang yang dibunuh oleh Sakura. Karin tidak kuat melihat Sakura bertindak kejam karena sebelum ibunya meninggal, Sakura adalah gadis ceria, dan sama sekali tidak terpikir olehnya Sakura bisa menyimpan dendam sebesar itu. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri bersama Sakura ke tokyo...

"Kenapa kau menentangku? Padahal setelah data di dalam tubuh Sakura aku ambil, kalian akan bebas, kan?" Tsunade mengumumkan, tetap setenang tadi.

"Kalau hanya itu, kenapa harus menghilangkan ingatan?" balas Karin tak mau kalah.

"Ka... rin..." ucap Tsunade, menekankan setiap katanya. Lalu tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau harus tidur di kamar isolasi supaya pikiranmu jernih dan tidak menentangku."

Setelah mengutarakan hal itu, dua orang pria berbadan kekar memegang masing-masing tangan Karin, mengantarnya menuju kamar isolasi seperti yang diperintahkan Tsunade.

Sebelum Karin benar-benar pergi, ia berseru. "Aku nggak akan mengubah pemikiranku!" ia terus mengulangi sampai tubuh Tsunade tak terlihat dari matanya.

"Kau yang sudah mulai dibutakan perasaan pun akhirnya berani menentangku, apalagi kalau ingatan Sakura tidak dihilangkan..."

_krak_.

Saat hendak menyeruput tehnya kembali, cangkir itu retak di bagian bibir sampai tengah. Tsunade mulai berpikir ini sebagai pertanda buruk.

"Ah, aku baru ingat kalau pria yang tinggal bersama Sakura belum dibunuh. Apakah kau akan datang, hey?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, sambil memandang rembulan dengan senyuman manis.

.

#

.

Di pagi hari, Sasuke kedatangan tamu tak diundang, yang sudah mengacaukan sarapan paginya.

"Kau mengerti, kan? Aku ingin kau membantuku,"

Sasuke dalam hati kesal, pagi-pagi datang hanya ingin ngobrol soal wanita. Dengan sikap tenang seperti biasa, ia menjawab, "Kau sudah gila, ya? Meminta izin pada ayahku untuk memindahkan penyelidikan ke negara konoha?"

"Jadi nggak mau?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Ugh, si bodoh ini. "Tentu tidak, bodoh! Itu masalahmu, bukan aku,"

Mendengar penolakan Sasuke, wajah Naruto suram, dan ia tertunduk. "Aku cuma minta tolong saja padamu, kau kan paling dekat,"

"Aku nggak dekat sama ayahku," bantah Sasuke kalem. "Atau lebih tepatnya, ayahku yang menjauh..." tambahnya pelan. Mengingat hubungannya dengan ayahnya, membuat Sasuke ikutan murung.

Naruto baru ingat, lalu, "Oh iya, ayahmu selingkuh sama tetanggamu!" teriaknya polos.

_Buagh!_

Malangnya Naruto di pagi hari ini sudah dapat bogeman mentah dari Sasuke.

"Ayahku nggak selingkuh," bantah Sasuke kesal, lalu duduk kembali dengan tenang meskipun kedutan di dahinya masih ada. "Memangnya untuk apa kau ke konoha?"

"Sakura-chan di culik."

Diam sejenak.

"Sakura siapa?"

Siapa yang menyangka kalau Sasuke seorang yang pelupa. Dengan semangat membara Naruto menjelaskan. "Itu Sakura-chan yang kau temui di rumahku, kau kan sempat mikir mesum tentangnya, Sasuke-teme!"

"Aku nggak mesum sepertimu. Kupikir kalian sudah putus karena dimana ada kau pasti ada dia," ucap Sasuke baru menyadari kalau Sakura tidak menempel terus di samping sahabat pirangnya. "Ditambah kau kan selalu mendengkur kalau tidur jadinya dia putus hubungan denganmu karena kau berisik, Naruto-dobe," tambah Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Sial, pagi-pagi sudah diejek sama Sasuke-teme,"

"Kau juga pagi-pagi sudah menggangguku, Naruto-dobe," balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Deidara yang sejak tadi diam, ikutan pusing melihat kilatan-kilatan amarah di antara adiknya dan adik temannya ini. Dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, kalau bertemu bertengkar, kalau bertengkar. Kirain kalau sudah dewasa bakal berhenti ternyata sama saja. Deidara pun berusaha melerai, "Oi, oi. kenapa malah bertengkar? Tenanglah, kalau seperti ini nggak bakal selesai, hm?"

_Benar juga_, batin Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Deidara berdehem pelan setelah kedua teman masa kecil itu tenang kembali. "Gadis itu dibawa oleh seseorang ke konoha, aku dan Naruto sudah menemukan bukti yang cukup kuat kalau dia di sana. Kami membutuhkanmu Sasuke, tugas Naruto kali ini adalah memata-matai buronan di amerika, tapi saat ini gadis itu diculik. Karena itu, kami butuh bantuanmu untuk meminta izin ke ayahmu supaya Naruto dipindah tugaskan ke konoha, hm."

"Kalau untuk itu. Minta bantuan kakak Itachi saja."

"Oh, iya, di mana dia?" mata Deidara menyapu seluruh ruangan yang mewah itu, tapi tidak ada Itachi bahkan satu orang pun tak ada. "Lho? Hinata kemana, Sasuke?" Deidara pun baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi Hinata tidak muncul-muncul, biasanya dia yang sering membawakan teh kalau ada teman Sasuke.

Sasuke membuang muka.

"Sepertinya hubungan di sini juga gawat, ya?" bisik Deidara supaya tidak terdengar Sasuke.

"Kalau Sasuke, sih memang sudah pisah," terang Naruto blak-blakan.

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa bicara.

Rasanya kalau terus berlama-lama dengan kedua cowok yang sedang patah hati ini bikin Deidara ikut uring-uringan. Entahlah. "Kenapa malah membahas hal itu, sih? Yang kita bicarakan ini soal izin. Si Itachi ke mana, hm?"

"Kalau kakak, sih sudah pergi kerja,"

"Hah? Kalau begitu kapan pulangnya?"

"Mungkin minggu depan,"

Naruto syok. Kalau harus menunggu minggu depan sama juga bohong, sudah jauh-jauh ke tokyo cuma minta izin saja. Memang dari awal ia tidak ingin meminta izin, langsung tancap gas ke konoha.

"Kalau begitu kami mohon bantuanmu."

"Akhirnya aku juga," ucap Sasuke pasrah. "Kalau ingin dipindah tugaskan, pertama harus ada alasan yang kuat."

"Alasan yang kuat..." Naruto bergumam.

"Bukan karena wanita," terang Sasuke sedikit mengejek, sebelum Naruto membuka mulut.

"Ah, sial." gerutu Naruto kesal.

Deidara memutar otak keras. Alasan yang kuat, alasan yang kuat. Sampai akhirnya sebuah ide keluar.

"Kalau begitu, kita benar-benar harus mencari data buronan internasional di negara konoha."

"Eh?"

**...**

**Bersambung...**

**...**

**Catatan :**

Ide tato di punggung Sakura itu sewaktu saya chatting sama sahabat saya, Anne. saya jadi keingetan waktu kelas 2 SMA dia nunjukin foto tato ke saya

Saya nanya : Eh? Lady Gaga punya tato juga?

Sohib : Iya di punggungnya, coba liat deh, fergie *nyodorin ponsel*

Waktu chatting, saya nanya apa dia masih simpan foto itu, ternyata masih simpan. kalo udah suka emang susah

Tato lady gaga itulah yang menginspirasi tato di punggung Sakura sekaligus sebagai bukti kalau Sakura lahir di konoha hahaha!

kebingungan reader perlahan terjawab di fiksi, jadi saya nggak perlu jelasin, silakan kalian analisis sepuasnya (Reader: jahat, ih)


	8. Chapter 8 : Plan

**Pendahuluan :**

Saat Naruto pulang kerja ia mendapati gadis berambut merah jambu di kamarnya dan lebih parahnya ia...Telanjang! "Ka-kau si-siapa no-nona?" Tanya Naruto tergagap. Sosok itu berbalik, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu.

**Disclaimer : Naruto © **Kishimoto Masashi

**Cerita :** nona fergie

Fiksi terinspirasi oleh Danny The Dog

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sudah hampir satu minggu sejak Sakura menghilang, namun belum ada tanda-tanda Naruto mulai bertindak mencari Sakura. Selama ini ia hanya melakukan kegiatan biasa untuk menghabiskan cutinya. Baginya sekarang; berpikir dan menenangkan dirinya. Hanya itu.

Mungkin karena tingkah Naruto yang kelewat aneh; berdiam diri. Deidara bertanya padanya: kenapa terus berdiam diri di rumah.

"Aku hanya rindu hidup santaiku dan ini kesempatanku memanfaatkannya,"

Tentu Deidara tak mengerti maksud dari kata adiknya namun sebelum bertanya kembali, Naruto sudah pergi.

.

#

.

Tempat yang dituju Naruto sekarang adalah restoran yang letaknya tak jauh dari apartemen; sedang menunggu Ino, tapi di sisi lain juga mencoba menjauh dari Deidara. Bila terus berada di apartemen, ia terpaksa harus berbohong. Dan ia membenci itu.

"Maaf, _niisan_. Aku sudah memutuskan."

Ia menutup mata birunya sejenak.

"Gezh, Naruto. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memintaku datang kemari?"

Nada suara Ino membuyarkan pikirannya. Membuka mata—Ino sudah duduk di depannya, memandang dengan raut kesal. "Aku harus terpaksa minta bantuan Tenten buat menjaga tokoku," omelnya. Teringat Tenten seorang yang masih pemula. Dan karena kata Naruto darurat, ia lupa memberitahu harga-harganya. Ia harus cepat kembali. "Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?"

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Ino."

"Hm..."

Naruto mengambil napas. "Soal Sakura-_chan_."

"Oh... dia. Aku baru menyadarinya." Ino baru teringat Sakura. Suatu kebetulan—aneh gadis itu tidak menempel di sisi Naruto. "Di mana dia?"

Hening sejenak.

"Dia diculik."

Ino terkesikap pelan sebentar. "Ceritakan secara detail."

Ia mengangguk. "Sejak awal Sakura-_chan_ diincar oleh seseorang dari masa lalunya. Tapi karena dia amnesia, dia tak tahu siapa itu. Aku... berusaha melindunginya, tapi saat aku dan Sakura-_chan_ berpisah sebentar. Dia hilang."

Ino terkejut. Itu berarti Sakura bukan gadis biasa yang di nilainya selama ini. Sejak pertama bertemu, Ia memang menyadari sesuatu yang aneh namun ditepisnya dan berpikir sederhana; Sakura seorang gadis yang penakut.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Ino mulai menuntut. Pemikiran aneh dan gila bermunculan di benaknya. Kalau memang benar, Naruto pasti—

"Aku butuh kau, Ino. Butuh bantuanmu menyelamatkannya."

Benar yang dipikiran Ino. "Aku tak mau," jawabnya tegas—bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ino tunggu!"

Ia berhenti tanpa menoleh.

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu siapa lagi yang harus aku percayai," Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangannya—frustasi. "Bantu aku Ino, _please_?"

Meskipun Naruto sudah memohon, hati Ino tidak luluh. Dengan tegas, ia berkata. "Kau tahu bila pekerjaan itu menghancurkan masa depanku! Hatiku! Aku tidak mau mengalaminya lagi!"

"Padahal kau dan _teme_ pasangan yang ser—"

"Cukup Naruto!" Ino membungkam mulut ember "mantan" rekan kerjannya itu. Pipinya dihiasi rona merah. Malu dan marah. Ia tak ingin masa lalunya di ceritakan kembali.

Meskipun sudah membungkam bibir Naruto, otak Ino berputar mengingat memori tragis tersebut.

.

#

.

Sebelum Ino bekerja di toko bunga milik ibunya. Ia bekerja bersama Naruto dan Sasuke di C.I.A. Waktu itu Ino dan Sasuke dipertemukan saat suatu tugas, dan mereka jatuh cinta pandangan pertama, dan sejak itu tidak pernah terpisah.

Semua berjalan lancar. Menghabiskan waktu satu tahun bersama. Ino mulai berpikir positif, dan berharap Sasuke ingin memiliki hubungan yang lebih serius sepertinya. Dan itu terbukti saat ia sedang santai memandang pantai di hotel tempatnya menginap. Pada saat itu Sasuke muncul membawa cincin berlian, dan berkata: ia ingin Ino tetap di sampingnya.

Ino ingin menangis, tapi takut bila Sasuke mengejeknya. Karena itu, Ino tersenyum lembut—mengaitkan tangannya dengan tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, hari ini aku wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia."

"Hn,"

Ino menoleh perlahan padanya. Memandang wajahnya yang tampan tertimpa cahaya matahari senja membuat pipinya memerah. Dia tetap terlihat tampan. Kalau bukan dalam keadaan mood yang baik, mungkin Ino bakal mengomel. Tapi ini hari terbaik, dan Ino tak ingin merusaknya, hanya merajuk manja. "Kau terdengar tidak bahagia."

"Hh," Sasuke memandang lurus ke depan. "Kurasa... perasaanku sama sepertimu sekarang."

Setelah itu, hubungan mereka hancur. Waktu itu Naruto, Ino dan Sasuke kembali ke tokyo memberi laporan. Saat sampai di ruangan Fugaku. Mereka sedikit kaget melihat wanita muda berambut indigo bersanding di samping Fugaku.

"Oh, kau Sasuke. Situasi yang tepat." ucap Fugaku santai. Sebelum seorang pun menjawab, Fugaku melanjutkan. "Perkenalkan ini Hyuuga Hinata."

Wanita berambut indigo bernama Hinata membungkuk hormat. "Salam kenal." sapanya malu.

"Salam kenal juga, _dattebayo_!" balas Naruto semangat. Akan ada teman baru lagi, begitulah yang dipikirannya.

Ino hanya tersenyum. Sedangkan Sasuke terdiam seperti biasa.

"Aku ingin mengumumkan bahwa Hinata akan bertunangan dengan anakku, Sasuke."

Semua terdiam, terkesikap shock mendengar pengumuman tersebut.

Sejak itulah hubungan Ino dan Sasuke memburuk. Sasuke tidak pernah menghubunginya—membuat hati Ino kian sakit. Mungkin Sasuke juga menginginkan pertunangan dengan Hinata—untuk memastikan semua itu, Ino pergi ke rumah Sasuke—berteriak di depan pintunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kalau kau tidak keluar menemuiku, aku anggap semuanya selesai! Kau dengar?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Ino mendesah berat, dan memutuskan duduk. "Sasuke-_kun_ pasti keluar. Mungkin dia sedang mandi." katanya meyakinkan diri sendiri sambil memandang cincin pemberian Sasuke di jari manisnya. Itulah harapan Ino. Baginya, Sasuke pasti masih mencintainya.

Sudah hampir tiga jam Ino menunggu, namun belum ada tanda-tanda Sasuke muncul. Ino hampir putus asa, ia bangkit berdiri—bersiap pulang, di saat yang bersamaan pintu perlahan terbuka.

Ino berbalik—dan hatinya hancur melihat Hinata-lah yang berdiri di sana.

"Maaf Ino-_san_, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak ingin di ganggu."

Dan esok paginya, Fugaku menerima surat pengunduran diri Ino.

.

#

.

Dan sekarang, Ino berusaha mati-matian menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman—

"Ino... aku bukan memintamu kembali menjadi agen dan bekerja sama. Aku hanya butuh sedikit bantuanmu."

Kata-kata Naruto membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ino menggelengkan kepala sebagai penolakan. "_No way_!"

Mendapat penolakan kembali Naruto terdiam—berpikir sejenak. Ia menjentikan jarinya ketika teringat sesuatu. "_Teme_ tidak ikut kok."

Kali ini giliran Ino yang terdiam—berpikir. Tidak ada Sasuke, tidak ada sakit hati. Mata birunya sedikit melirik ke Naruto yang memandang dengan memelas— dia selalu punya pandangan seperti anak kucing yang ingin dipungut jika sedang terdesak. Ino mendesah kemudian. "Baiklah," Naruto hampir melompat dari kursinya. "Tapi uang belanja selama tiga bulan." bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai melihat wajah menjadi Naruto pucat mendengar syarat tersebut.

Beginilah bila butuh jasanya.

"...Baiklah."

"Asyik!"

_Kriing! Kriing! Kriing!  
><em>  
>Bunyi ponsel mengitrupsi percakapan. Ino mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi di tasnya. Nama Tenten tertera di layar. Apa terjadi sesuatu?<p>

"Ha—" tapi sebelum sempat menyapa, Tenten sudah memotongnya penuh jengkel.

"Ini sudah dua jam! Kau bilang hanya satu jam, Ino!"

"Maaf," kata Ino. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa. Segera bangkit berdiri, sebelum pergi, Ino melirik Naruto. "Kita diskusi saja di toko." usulnya.

Kalau di toko, Ino bisa pula fokus tanpa ada rasa khawatir. Namun sayang Naruto menolak. "Aku ada urusan sedikit. Aku ke apartemenmu saja,"

Ino mengangguk cepat. Saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto memanggil.

"Ino."

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

Tanpa memandang, Naruto berkata. "Jangan sampai tertangkap."

"..._thanks_,"

Dan setelahnya wanita muda itu pergi. Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya—matanya menyapu ruangan—yakin Ino sudah pergi.

"Maaf Ino."

Nomor ponsel Sasuke tertera di layar.

"Kau di rumah, _teme_?"

.

#

.

Ketika Naruto sampai di depan rumah Sasuke, suara-suara lagu terdengar samar-samar dari dalam—sulit percaya sahabatnya itu mengadakan pesta liar—lagi. Padahal ia baru berkunjung kemarin dan saat itu pesta sedang berlangsung.

Saat itu ia merengut kesal melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang mulai kelewat berlebihan. Naruto bertanya: kenapa sahabatnya itu sering melakukan hubungan asmara dengan wanita selama satu malam saja.

"Aku tidak mau hubungan yang lebih, dan tak ingin menyakiti seperti yang dilakukan Ino padaku,"

Naruto terdiam setelahnya. Sungguh bingung mendengar alasan Sasuke; sebenarnya di hubungan mereka siapa yang salah.

"Sepertinya mereka benar-benar harus kembali bersama."

Itulah rencananya selain membawa kembali Sakura. Naruto sudah mencapai batas kesabaran melihat kelakuan Ino dan Sasuke. Sebagai sahabat, ia hanya ingin semua kembali seperti dulu.

Naruto masuk ke rumah. Matanya menyapu seisi ruangan—suasana sangat berbeda waktu kemarin ia kesini. Sedikit sederhana dari sebelumnya.

Semua tamu di ruangan ini tak Naruto kenal, sepertinya Sasuke mulai luas pergaulannya.

Tak mau buang-buang waktu, Naruto mulai melangkah ke dalam mencari Sasuke. Mudah menemukan sahabatnya itu, dia berada di pojok ruangan—mengobrol dengan wanita muda berambut pirang yang kemungkinan orang asing.

Sepertinya memang benar wanita itu turis asing sebab begitu Naruto sudah dekat, ia bisa mendengar mereka berbicara bahasa inggris.

Naruto menyeringai kecil. "_What part of 'be nice to her' didn't you understand_?(*1)"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut namun kembali tenang seperti biasa. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya pada wanita turis itu. "_Excuse me. I need to deal with crazy man_."

Wanita itu mengangguk dan berjalan menjauh menuju bar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto begitu mereka berdua.

Sasuke tidak menjawab; ia berjalan ke luar rumah—halaman belakang.

Naruto mengikutinya di belakang. Mungkin Sasuke sengaja tidak memakai halaman belakang untuk berbicara dengannya.

Sasuke duduk di kursi panjang, diikuti sahabatnya.

"Sudah dapat izinnya?"

"Uangnya?"

"_Wha_—?" Naruto terkejut. "Uang lagi? Aku bisa bangkrut. Ayolah, ini tidak lucu!"

Pria berambut biru gelap itu sudah tahu Naruto akan menolak. Dengan mata tertutup Sasuke mengulurkan tangan—menyerahkan dokumen-dokumennya. "Ini,"

Naruto menerimanya—dan mulai membaca.

"Sepertinya konoha sedang dalam situasi kritis. Mereka sedang berusaha mencari kemerdekaan," jelas Sasuke. "Dan akhirnya Tsunade menjadi presiden sekaligus presiden wanita pertama di konoha."

Naruto mengangguk sambil matanya tetap tertuju pada sebuah foto wanita muda berambut pirang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan pada rakyatnya. Baginya—ini terlihat familiar—tapi ia tak ingat apa itu.

"Apa rencanamu?"

Rencana, Naruto mengulang dalam hati.

Agak lama Naruto berpikir. Akhirnya teringat bahwa ia ada janji dengan Ino. "Aku lupa, dattebayo!" serunya sambil menepuk keningnya. Ia harus menelepon Ino—tapi tak mungkin bila Sasuke berada di sini. Naruto terbatuk, "_Teme_, aku haus. Ambilkan minum ya?"

Dan usahanya berhasil. "Ambil sendiri, ada di tempat biasa," tolaknya. Lagi pula masa Seorang Uchiha mengambilkan minum. Hancur harga dirinya.

"Oke."

Sasuke mendesah pelan—melanjutkan kerjanya.

Sambil berjalan, Naruto mencari tempat yang cukup sepi—halaman depan, kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel. Menghubungi nomor Ino.

Naruto berharap Ino tak marah padanya.

"Halo?" Ino menjawab.

"Ini Naruto."

"Oh, hai, Naruto! Sudah menyusun rencana?"

Naruto mengembuskan napas lega mendengar nada riang di seberang telepon—bersyukur Ino tak marah padanya—belum. "Sudah kok." Ia ragu sejenak. "Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan sendiri?"

Di seberang, Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Sendiri?"

.

#

.

Di pagi hari, Tsunade bangun lebih cepat. Menikmati udara pagi yang sudah lama tak diperolehnya karena terus memikirkan Sakura. Sekarang dia sudah kembali. Dan bagianya—semua sudah selesai.

Ia membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku Shizune. Ada rapat hari ini. Anda di minta hadir."

"Pembahasan soal apa?" tanya Tsunade tak tertarik.

"Soal negara,"

Tsunade mendesah. Ini akan menjadi rapat yang sangat panjang. "Aku ke sana." ia berjalan menuju lemari—mengambil pakaian kerjanya. Bekerja ganda seperti ini membuatnya lelah, namun ini semua demi rencananya.

Memikirkan itu membuat sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat.

.

#

.

Tsunade membaca dokumen di tangannya, lalu menatap para tetinggi di depannya. "Berapa kali kalian akan buat kesalahan yang sama?" tanyanya—bangkit berdiri, dan berjalan menuju jendela. Bila tahu akan seperti ini. Seharusnya ia di rumah. "Jika kita tak segera bertindak, kita akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kebebasan. Selamanya."

"Tapi—"

"Dan kita tak dapat membiarkan itu terjadi. Dalam bentuk apa pun." Tsunade memotongnya dengan nada tenang namun tajam.

_Tok tok tok.  
><em>  
>Matanya melirik ke arah pintu. Terlihat Shizune berdiri di sana. "Nyonya presiden, tamu-mu sudah datang." ucap Shizune kalem.<p>

"Biarkan dia masuk."

Perlahan tamu itu melangkah masuk ke dalam. Mata birunya tertuju pada  
>Tsunade.<p>

Tsunade menyambutnya hangat. "Selamat datang di pulau konoha. Aku presiden Senju Tsunade." ucapnya sambil menjabat tangan tamunya. Kemudian menghadap para petinggi. "Tuan-tuan, biar kuperkenalkan tamu kita. Wanita muda ini adalah investigator spesial dari Jepang."

Wanita itu membungkukan tubuhnya—kebiasaan penduduk jepang. "Selamat pagi, nyonya presiden. Tuan-tuan, aku bekerja pada C.I.A." ia meluruskan tubuhnya untuk memberi senyum manis, "Namaku adalah Yamanaka Ino."

**...**

**Bersambung...**

**...**

**Catatan :**

(*1) from game Date or Ditch 2

Makin bingung? Atau kaget ternyata Tsunade seorang presiden? Saya ingin Tsunade berperan ganda di sini. Saya nggak mau dia kelihatan lemah.

Sejak awal, saya ingin simpan sisi agen Naruto di puncak konflik. Karena ada yang penasaran kenapa Naru masih tetep polos seperti biasa. Naru bakal lebih fokus dan dewasa.

Sudah jelas juga kan siapa pasangan Sasuke? Dan perlu diketahui, Karin dan Ino belum bertemu satu sama lain.

Saya akan buat yang lebih rumit lagi. Sudah waktunya serius.


	9. Chapter 9 : Broke

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Plot: nona fergie kennedy

Warning: AU, OOC, Abstrak, Typo

Fiksi terinspirasi oleh film Danny The Dog and Resident Evil: Damnation

Selamat membaca ya…

.

#

.

Setelah selesai sarapan pagi, Naruto bergegas ke ruang kamarnya meninggalkan Deidara yang menatapnya aneh.

Naruto membungkuk mengambil koper berukuran sedang di bawah ranjangnya, kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari; membukanya melemparkan beberapa pasang pakaian secara asal ke ranjang. Setelah rasanya cukup buat 'kebutuhannya' di konoha, ia mulai melipat bajunya—

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

—mendecak kesal merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia merogoh ponsel di saku celananya cepat, menaruhnya di ranjang lalu menekan tombol speaker, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. "halo?" ucapnya malas.

"Suaramu tidak semangat begitu. Padahal aku membawa berita baik."

"Oh!" wajah Naruto sumringah seketika mendengar suara Sasuke. "Bagaimana?"

"Hn, aku berhasil dapat kapalnya. Kita bisa berangkat ke konoha pagi ini."

"Terima kasih Sasuke! Kau memang sahabat yang bisa diandalkan, dattebayo!"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke diiringi tawa kecil.

"Bye!" Naruto menutup ponselnya kemudian menghela napas panjang. Iris shappire-nya terbuka pelan menatap keluar jendela.

Sudah tiba saatnya, dimana semua misteri Sakura akan berakhir...

"Aku ingin kau tidak terlibat lebih jauh lagi tentangku."

Entah kenapa perkataan Sakura terlintas di pemikiran Naruto membuatnya sedikit termenung sesaat.

"Aku berpikir bahwa semakin ke depan, semakin masa laluku mulai semakin jelas, aku merasa bahaya semakin jelas."

Senyum sedih Sakura yang berikutnya melintas.

Mungkin Sakura benar... Mungkin tak seharusnya ia ke sana. Lagi pula Sakura juga menginginkan hal tersebut.

'Tidak,'

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya; tidak akan pernah ia biarkan Sakura menempuh cara itu lagi.

"Seberapa bahaya pun itu aku akan membawamu pulang Sakura-chan. Dan... Kita bisa bersama lagi..." Naruto bangkit berdiri; menyambar kopernya dan berjalan keluar kamar...

Ia akan membawa pulang gadis yang dicintainya bagaimana pun caranya...

.

#

.

Ingin rasanya Naruto mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada sahabat 'teme'-nya. Satu jam sudah ia menunggu di pelabuhan tokyo sesuai perkataan Sasuke namun tidak ada tanda-tanda pria itu akan muncul.

Tarik semua kata-kata pujian yang dilontarkannya sewaktu berkemas. Tarik. Sekali lagi.

"Dimana dia?" Naruto berguman seraya menggertakan giginya, mata birunya yang tertutup kacamata hitam bergerak dalam gelisah sebelum akhirnya dengan kesal ia merogoh kantung bajunya; mengeluarkan ponselnya mencoba menghubungi si 'teme'.

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau—'

Mendapat suara operator yang menjawab, Naruto dengan geram memencet tombol 'end'. "Apa-apaan si teme pakai acara mematikan ponselnya segala?" umpatnya kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menoleh, mendapati Sasuke berdiri di belakang mengerutkan alisnya tak kalah kesal sepertinya.

"Kau lama sekali teme!"

"Cih," Sasuke mendecak kesal. "Kau itu sudah bagus aku mau ikut."

Naruto menggerutu jelas sebagai jawaban.

Pria berambut hitam itu membuang muka perlahan. Padahal cuma telat satu jam saja sampai segitunya. Ia telat juga dikarenakan berbenah buat ke konoha sama seperti halnya Naruto.

Semenjak hubungannya dengan Hinata memburuk Sasuke harus mengurus semua sendirian termasuk bersih-bersih, ia tampaknya sudah tak sudi ada pembantu di rumahnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke lah yang mencari gara-gara sama Hinata; dengan teganya Sasuke mengusir wanita muda itu. Ia lelah akan semua cinta Hinata yang ditujukan padanya padahal sudah jelas Sasuke terang-terang bilang bahwa ia tak mencintainya, Sasuke hanya mencintai satu wanita. Dan itu adalah...

"Mana perahunya teme?"

Mata onyx Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjap. Gerutuan Naruto sudah selesai rupanya, "Sebelah sini."

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya saat Sasuke berjalan menuju pondok-pondok kecil di pesisir pelabuhan. Bukannya mereka akan naik kapal besar bersama turis yang agar tak terlihat mencolok? Namun akhirnya mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan mengikuti langkah sahabatnya...

Tempat yang dituju Sasuke sebuah rumah kecil bercat biru gelap yang paling terakhir. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam_hingga terhenti mendadak saat matanya tanpa sadar menoleh ke samping.

"Aduh apaan sih Sasuke kok berhenti tiba-tiba?" gerutu Naruto memegangi hidungnya yang bertubrukan dengan punggung Sasuke.

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke justru melewatinya begitu saja—berjalan menuju ke seseorang pria paruh baya yang tengah asik berbenah di dalam kapal boat berukuran cukup besar.

"Paman Obito!"

Pria paruh baya yang bernama Obito lantas menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya. "Ah, Sasuke-chan..."

"Hmpft..." Naruto berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya mendengar sufix yang sangat tabu bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Biasanya bila ada yang berani memanggil Sasuke pakai embel-embel 'chan' bisa dipastikan orang tersebut akan masuk penjara seketika itu juga karena berhasil mengancurkan martabat Uchiha tapi karena ini pamannya Sasuke, mana mungkin sahabatnya itu tega melakukannya.

'Ya, eh Sasuke-chan?' batin Naruto menyeringai.

Pipi Sasuke merah padam. Bisa-bisanya pamannya itu bercanda di saat darurat begini. "Paman apa kapalnya sudah siap?"

Obito mengacungkan jempolnya. "Tentu siap. Apa pun buat Sasuke-chan!" jawabnya semangat lalu tertawa yang entah terdengar mengejek di telinga Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke menyahut singkat dan masuk ke dalam kapal diikuti Obito dan Naruto. "Makan waktu berapa perjalanannya kira-kira paman?"

"Malam ini, kalian bakal sampai di sana,"

"Oh,"

Naruto berpikir sebentar. Itu pas sekali waktunya. Lebih baik memang malam hari. Dan teringat sesuatu, ia mengangkat kopernya. "Sasuke aku ke kamar duluan ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Obito melemparkan sebuah kunci emas ke arah Naruto. "Nih kunci kamarmu, Naruto."

Naruto dengan sempurna menangkap benda itu lalu nyengir sebelum pergi mencari kamarnya.

Tak susah mencari kamarnya di dalam kapal boat berukuran sedang ini. Naruto memasukan kunci ke dalam lubang pintu, memutarnya sampai terdengar bunyi 'klik', ia mendorong kenop pintu lalu masuk—duduk di pinggir ranjang kecil sambil menekan tombol nomor telepon Ino.

"Hai, handsome,"

Naruto memutar bola matanya mendengar nada sambutan penuh 'flirt' dari sahabatnya, sebelum tertawa pelan. "Ino bisa kau bicara lebih normal?"

"Hm..." Ino bergumam sebentar, mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang di atas kasurnya. "Aku sedang di mood baik nih, ternyata konoha negara yang indah loh!"

"Benarkah?" Naruto bertanya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa negara yang sedang mencari kemerdekaan itu negara yang indah?

"Tentu saja! Kau bakal terkejut nanti kalau sudah sampai sini!"

Naruto teringat sesuatu. "Hei, aku akan tiba malam ini, jadi aku butuh bantuanmu biar bisa melewati pemeriksaan."

"Kenapa malam-malam sih? Aku bisa dicurigai tahu!" Ino menggerutu. "Jam berapa memangnya sampainya?"

Naruto berpikir sebentar. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu, hehehe..." sahutnya kikuk, kemudian terdengar suara mesin, sepertinya sudah waktunya berangkat. "Nanti aku hubungi lagi. Aku mau berangkat."

"Ok,"

Naruto menekan tombol 'end' setelahnya merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Menghirup udara dalam-dalam seraya memejamkan mata shappire-nya.

Wajah Sakura kembali singgah di pemikirannya membuat senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Aku datang Sakura-chan..."

.

#

.

Naruto mengerjap-mengerjapkan matanya yang lelah, yang disambut oleh cahaya rembulan. Ia mengerang pelan menutupi iris shappire-nya dari cahaya lembut itu memakai telapak tangannya. Untuk beberapa detik pemikirannya kosong.

Cahaya bulan... ?

Naruto bangun seketika dan lari menuju jendela menatap ke atas mendapati langit telah berubah gelap dihiasi ribuan bintang-bintang. Sungguh indah; sudah malam rupanya, ia tertidur lama sekali dan sekarang perutnya mulai berbunyi meraung minta makan.

Naruto melangkah keluar setelah sebelumnya mencuci wajahnya; baru saja selesai mengunci kamarnya, ia sudah disambut oleh nada datar Sasuke.

"Selamat malam, tukang tidur,"

Bibir Naruto manyun mendengarnya. Mood-nya jadi turun lagi. "Selamat malam juga tukang tidurin wanita," balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Cih," Sasuke membuang muka. "Kau kalau mau makan, masak sendiri sana,"

"Aku kan punya ramen cup!" Naruto nyengir lima jari, memperlihatkan ramen instan di tangannya.

"Serius dobe," Sasuke berucap saat Naruto melewatinya. "kau bisa mati kalau terus-terusan makan-makanan tak bergizi itu."

Sungguh rasa cinta Naruto pada ramen itu kelewat berlebihan di mata Sasuke, ia masih ingat sewaktu ke rumah pria itu setelah menyelidiki soal mayat di dalam gedung; kulkas sahabatnya penuh dengan ramen instan, dan hanya satu yang bergizi di dalamnya yaitu susu. Itu pun susu dalam kemasan.

"Blablabla, aku tidak mendengarmu," ucap Naruto sambil menutup telinganya terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. "Lebih baik kau urus dirimu sendiri saja, kau juga kerjaannya minum alkohol yang tidak ber-gi-zi terus,"

"Terserah kaulah," sahut Sasuke, ikutan kesal disinggung soal kebiasaan buruknya lalu lanjut melangkahkan kakinya keluar kapal.

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya merasa menang adu debat kali ini; ia bersenandung ria menuju dapur.

Tidak ada siapapun di sini...

Naruto mengambil work pan, memenuhinya dengan air lalu mulai memasak. Sambil menunggu airnya mendidih lebih baik duduk saja—"Uhuk... Uhuk..." —langkahnya terhenti, Naruto buru-buru menutupi mulutnya dengan tisu yang diambilnya di meja, dan kembali terbatuk, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian berhenti juga batuknya, ia menjatuhkan tangannya dan kembali terkejut mendapati ada noda darah di tisu. "Lagi. Kenapa?" gumamnya, belum selesai sampai sini, penglihatannya mulai kabur, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha fokus yang sayangnya gagal, lalu tubuhnya ambruk seketika di lantai.

.

.x.

.

Usai rapat membosankan selama dua jam, Ino memutuskan berkeliling di sekitar pantai. Matanya sesekali melirik mencari tempat yang cocok untuk dijadikan pemberhentian kapal Naruto. "Hm," ia bergumam tertarik melihat sebuah tempat ajang loncat tebing oleh para turis. Matanya kembali melirik sekitarnya; dan bergumam puas. "Perfect,"

Ino kembali melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan-jalan di pantai membuatnya haus, ia mampir di sebuah kedai es serut. Duduk di paling pinggir setelah sebelumnya memesan satu es serut. Ia melirik kembali ke sekitar kedai sebelum kemudian mengambil laptop di dalam tasnya. Membuka beberapa dokumen rahasia yang berhasil di bajaknya dari laptop Tsunade.

Ino mengetik nama Sakura saja mengingat dirinya tidak tahu nama keluarga gadis tersebut... dan menemukan ratusan nama tertera dari hasil pencariannya. Ia menghela napas, dengan sabar membuka satu per satu data tersebut.

Seorang wanita muda membawa pesanannya, menaruhnya di meja. "Selamat menikmati, nona." ujarnya.

Ino balas memberi senyuman sebelum fokus kembali pada laptop miliknya. "Mungkin Sakura bukan seorang penjahat," gumamnya setelah selesai membaca ratusan data itu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi seraya memejamkan mata.

'Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kukatakan kalau aku tidak dapat informasi apa pun? Sepertinya Naruto salah. Padahal dia akan ke sini nanti malam.'

Merasa buntu, Ino memutuskan untuk memakan es serutnya yang kini mulai mencair. Sepertinya ia harus mencoba untuk membajak beberapa file di kepolisian...

"Aku pasti sudah ditendang duluan baru sampai di depan pintu," gumamnya sambil mengaduk-aduk esnya suram.

"Jadi nona Sakura sudah kembali ya?"

"Ya begitulah,"

Eh?

Ino memasang telinganya, tertarik mendengar kata 'Sakura' di tengah pembicaraan wanita yang tadi membawakan es serut padanya.

"Dia kembali dua minggu yang lalu bersama nona Karin. Suamiku sampai kaget melihat mereka berdua loh!"

Mata Ino membulat tak percaya. Itu adalah hari dimana Sakura hilang!

"Nona Sakura terlihat lelah. Mungkin dia capek setelah kuliah di tokyo langsung ke konoha."

Ino menautkan alis bingung. Kuliah di tokyo? Sakura? Yang ada gadis itu terus tinggal di rumah Naruto! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini sih?

"Masa? Dapat dari mana uang sebanyak itu?"

"Kau tahu lah nona Tsunade adalah bibinya, dia mengurus nona Sakura dan nona Karin setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal, dia pasti memberikannya,"

"Aku mau pesan es serutnya dua rasa strawberry!"

"Baik,"

'Sepertinya hanya sampai sini saja pembicaraan kedua wanita itu.'

Ino berpikir keras kali ini. Tsunade menyembunyikan fakta soal kebenaran Sakura sewaktu di tokyo. Untuk apa melakukan hal tersebut? Ada sesuatu yang janggal dari wanita muda itu. Ino menghela napas akhirnya, ia harus mulai dari awal lagi... menyebalkan.

.

#

.

"Nar.. uto..."

"Ng..." Naruto mencoba membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat; ada bayangan laki-laki berambut hitam berseru padanya...

"Naru... to..."

"Dobe bangun ada ramen!"

Mata shappire Naruto langsung terbuka sepenuhnya mendengar kata ramen. Ia menatap seluruh penjuru ruangan kikuk. "Mana ramenku, dattebayo?"

"Tidak ada ramen bodoh," jawab Sasuke kesal menunjuk kompor gas yang menghitam. "Kau hampir membakar kapal ini kau tahu? kau benar-benar gila, tidur di saat sedang masak."

Bibir Naruto mengerucut kesal. Ia kan tak bersalah, salahkan tubuhnya yang secara tiba-tiba memburuk. "Aku tak bersalah dattebayo!"

"Tak bersalah katamu?" Sasuke menggertakan giginya kesal. "Memang siapa yang tadi kelaparan ingin makan ramen, hah?"

"Ck," Naruto mendecak kesal sebagai jawaban. "Sudahlah teme kau ini mengomel terus seperti wanita. Yang penting kan tidak jadi kebakarannya."

Sasuke membuang mukanya. Apa-apaan ini? Naruto yang salah, dirinya yang diomeli? Keterlaluan. Dan perlu dicamkan karena kesalahan Naruto, ia yang kena imbasnya membayar barang-barang yang terbakar sama Obito.

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

Naruto bangkit berdiri mengecek ponselnya yang kembali bergetar. Ada satu pesan email dari Ino.

Naruto sepertinya dugaanmu benar Sakura ada di sini.

Kita bertemu di pantai konoha, aku akan memberimu sinyal nanti, ok?

Naruto tersenyum membacanya. Tentu saja, seorang Namikaze Naruto tidak pernah sembarangan mengambil keputusan jika sudah menyangkut tugasnya. Dengan penuh semangat, ia membalas 'ok' pada Ino.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam, penasaran kenapa sejak sahabatnya itu cengengesan tidak jelas menatap layar ponsel. "Kau dapat email siapa? Jangan-jangan selingkuhanmu?" tanyanya menyeringai kecil.

"Enak saja, aku ini tidak sepertimu," balas Naruto kesal sambil menaruh kembali ponselnya di saku bajunya.

Mata onyx Sasuke memicing tak suka. "Lalu dari siapa?"

"Ra-ha-sia," jawabnya. "Aku senang sekali Sasuke," lanjutnya mengacak-ngacak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke lalu ngacir ke dek kapal untuk menanyakan kepada Obito kapan akan sampai ke konoha.

Sasuke masih membeku di tempat.

Rambut indahnya yang dibentuknya susah payah selama tiga jam, berantakan sekarang tanpa alasan yang jelas oleh 'dobe'-nya...

"Dobe, kubunuh kau!"

.

.x.

.

"Hoam..."

Entah sudah berapa kali seorang Ino Yamanaka menguap lebar, ia memandang bosan Tsunade yang terus nyerocos di depannya; menjelaskan soal politik konoha padanya. Jamuan kali ini lebih membosankan dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Bagus, bagus, aku setuju," seru Ino bertepuk tangan memasang senyum palsunya. Padahal ia sama sekali tak menangkap pembicaraan Tsunade. Saat hendak berkomentar lagi, Ino merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku bajunya. Pasti dari Naruto. "Boleh aku keluar sebentar?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Tentu saja nona Yamanaka,"

Ino berdiri, membungkukan badan sebentar lalu berjalan keluar, dan mengedarkan pandangan waspada takut ada yang mengintip; merasa aman, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai membaca isinya.

'Aku akan tiba jam 10, Ino.'

"Apa?" jerit Ino tak percaya. Terlalu malam untuk orang sepenting dirinya keluar di jam itu. Bukan karena ia seorang wanita yang takut akan pria hidung belang tapi takut Tsunade tahu dirinya tak ada di kamarnya.

'Hah, main petak umpet lagi ini sih.'

Ino membalas 'ok' dan menghela napas berat seraya menyandarkan pada dinding.

Kenapa ia mau melakukan ini semua demi Naruto? Demi kebahagiaan pria itu? Bukan kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri?

"Agh! Pokoknya aku akan minta tambah tiga bulan lagi belanja gratisnya!"

Sungguh malang nasib dompet Naruto.

"Kita hampir sampai,"

Ucapan Obito membuat Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, mengedarkan pandangan ke luar. "Mana? Mana? Mana?"

"Lihat di sana Naruto," Obito membalas sambil menunjuk ke depan memakai jempolnya.

Naruto melihatnya sekarang; sebuah pulau berbentuk segitiga menjorok ke laut. "Akhirnya..."

Obito mempercepat laju kapalnya.

Di pinggir pantai, terlihat tubuh Ino melambaikan tangan padanya, di sampingnya terdapat dua orang pria dewasa yang sepertinya seorang petugas keamanan.

"Dobe... Apa-apaan kau, HAH?"

"Apanya?"

Sasuke menuding lurus Ino yang masih setia melambaikan tangan. "Kenapa dia ada di sini, HAH?" tanyanya benar-benar kesal.

"Oh, ayolah teme bersikaplah jujur kali ini saja, aku tahu perasaanmu padanya seperti apa," sahut Naruto santai.

"Kau pikir bisa menyatukan aku dengannya lagi? Kau gila!" bentak Sasuke, wajah datarnya berubah drastis. "Baiklah," desahnya kecewa. Semua sudah terjadi. Sasuke berbalik memunggungi Naruto. "Aku mengerti soal ini meskipun ingin sekali aku menghajar wajahmu habis-habisan. Tapi aku tidak yakin 'dia' mau mengerti soal keberadaanku."

Wajah Naruto seketika pucat mendengarnya.

"Naruto aku masuk ya?"

Naruto lantas berlari menuju pintu kapal mendengar suara feminim Ino, mengalanginya agar tak masuk ke dalam. "Ekh! Jangan masuk!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino heran, matanya berusaha melihat ke dalam namun Naruto menghalangi memakai tubuhnya. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Ya, karena ada_"

"Aku," potong Sasuke cepat.

"Eh..." wajah Ino yang tadinya secerah matahari kini menjadi merah karena amarah melihat sang mantan berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Sasuke melewati Naruto dan Ino tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"NARUTO apa-apaan ini hah?"

Naruto mundur menjauh dari amukan Ino. "A-aku bisa jelaskan Ino,"

"Tentu saja kau harus JELASKAN kenapa dia ada di sini!"

"Itu..." Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya gugup. "Saat melihat kalian masih cuek satu sama lain itu membuatku mengambil um... inisiatif kecil... dan um..."

"Inisiatif kecil?" bentak Ino keras. "Kau itu selalu seenaknya! Kapan kau mau mengerti perasaanku, hah? Aku sudah tidak mau menjalin kasih lagi dengan dia!"

"Aku tidak berkata ingin kalian menjalin kasih lagi," ucap Naruto polos.

Blush.

"A-apa pun alasanmu, aku benci padamu Naruto! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!" teriak Ino sekeras-kerasnya dan melenggang pergi keluar. "Aku mau pulang saja!"

Naruto mencoba mengejar. "Ino tunggu dulu,"

Terlambat Ino sudah masuk ke dalam taksi, mengunci pintu, air mata wanita itu berjatuhan. "Jalan pak."

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Naruto berteriak. "Aku akan tunggu di sini Ino!"

Taksi yang ditumpangi Ino berjalan cepat hingga lenyap dari iris mata Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak yakin soal dia." ucap Sasuke datar memandang Naruto yang kini tertunduk dalam. "Untunglah dia tidak menghajarmu,"

.

.x.

.

Tsunade menumpu kedua tangannya di bawah dagunya. Berpikir.

Siapa. siapa yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengotak-atik laptop miliknya? Ia sudah meminta Shizune menyelidiki namun tidak ada jejak sidik jari maupun helaian rambut tertinggal di sana; pelaku kali ini sangat profesional.

Ia tidak ingin menuding seseorang namun hatinya sudah terlanjur mencurigai seseorang yang tadi kemarin bersamanya di ruang rapat.

Tok tok tok.

"Nyonya ini aku Shizune."

"Masuk."

Shizune muncul di balik pintu. "Aku ingin memberitahu penyelidikan yang nyonya perintahkan padaku."

Tsunade bangun dari kursinya, menatap keluar jendela sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Ceritakan padaku," katanya tegas.

Shizune mengangguk. "Seperti yang nyonya duga. Tidak tercantum yang namanya Yamanaka Ino di daftar agen CIA jepang."

Tsunade menoleh melalui celah bahunya. "Kau serius?"

"Positive," sahutnya. "Dan lagi aku dapat laporan dia keluar tadi malam entah kemana,"

"Tentu saja, dia pasti ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya di sini," Tsunade bergumam pelan. "Suruh dia ke sini."

"Baik,"

.

.x.

.

Ino sebenarnya sedang bad mood keluar kamarnya setelah kejadian tadi malam namun karena ini soal identitas palsunya terpaksa ia bangun dan berangkat memenuhi ajakan sarapan pagi oleh Tsunade. Di sinilah Ino sekarang, duduk manis bersama wanita muda itu, agak aneh juga bukan Shizune yang menemani mereka makan. Seorang wanita bernama Karin menemani nyonya presiden. Ino memutuskan tak mau ambil pusing, toh hanya sarapan kan? Ia menyeruput tehnya perlahan. "Enak,"

Tsunade balas tersenyum. "Tentu saja, kami memanggil khusus orang jepang untuk membuatkan ini untukmu."

"Hm," Ino menyesapnya lagi seraya menyilangkan kakinya.

Tsunade mengaduk-aduk teh miliknya. "Dari mana kau tadi malam?"

Dia tahu? "Hanya bertemu teman lama," jawab Ino sekenanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tsunade penasaran. Lalu menyesap tehnya. "Apa temanmu… seorang mata-mata?"

Ini mulai memburuk. Seberapa jauh wanita muda ini soal dirinya? "Tidak, hanya teman lama yang berisik."

"Hm," Tsunade menghirup aroma tehnya.

Ino menyatukan alisnya, waspada saat Karin mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya.

Seolah tahu, Tsunade tersenyum. "Apa yang kau cari di sini? Laki-laki konoha?"

"Bukan,"

"Mengingat kau sudah tahu semua rahasia negaraku, aku memutuskan untuk menunda kepulanganmu," jelas Tsunade serius. "selamanya."

Selamanya huh? Sangat, sangat lucu sekali lelucon Tsunade pagi ini. Dan perlu di garis bawahi, jangan pernah mencoba memercikan api ke arah Yamanaka Ino!

Ino menendang mejanya ke arah Tsunade membuat wanita muda itu tak sempat memberi perlawanan dan akhirnya tertindih oleh meja.

"Nona Tsunade!" seru Karin berjalan ke arahnya tanpa sadar Ino sudah di sampingnya merebut pistol miliknya.

"Hal yang paling fatal, jangan pernah mengalihkan pandangan dari musuh," ucap Ino memukul tengkuk Karin keras hingga membuat wanita itu jatuh pingsan.

Tsunade bangkit berdiri. "Oh, aku belajar untuk itu," ucapnya singkat dan menendang vas bunga ke arah Ino.

Ino menghindari lemparan vas bunga namun ketika mencoba kembali mengacungkan pistol ke Tsunade wanita itu sudah berdiri di depannya, memegang pergelangan tangannya erat, lalu menepis pistol dari tangannya sebelum akhirnya memiting lehernya dari belakang.

"Sekarang kau bisa menuruti kata-kataku?"

"Tidak," tolak Ino masih berusaha memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri. Ia mulai sesak napas, tubuhnya mulai melemah. Tidak mungkin. "A-apa yang k-au masukan di d-alam teh itu?"

"Mulai bekerja ya obat tidurnya?"

Jadi Tsunade menaruh obat tidur ke dalam teh miliknya? Sungguh sial dirinya. Ia sudah lemah, pandangan matanya mulai kabur.

'Tidak! Aku harus kabur bagaimana pun caranya!'

Dengan sisa kekuatannya yang ada, Ino menendang wajah Tsunade memakai kakinya, membuat wanita itu melepaskan tangannya di lehernya; tak ingin menyiakan kesempatan, Ino kembali memukul kali ini perut wanita itu menjadi sasaran berikutnya, membuat Tsunade mundur beberapa langkah. Ino maju dan berbalik menatap wajah Tsunade, waspada kalau wanita muda itu mulai bergerak. Kakinya mundur perlahan, beberapa langkah, beberapa langkah hingga akhirnya kakinya membentur pintu keluar.

Ino tersenyum letih; ia menang lagi. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan dirinya selama menjadi agen rahasia. "Sangat menyenangkan melakukan ini bersamamu, tapi aku harus pergi." ucapnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Dengan sisa kesadaran yang ada ia membuka pintu perlahan—dan mundur beberapa langkah terkejut melihat dua orang pengawal mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya di depan pintu.

Ino lupa masalah orang yang di luar... Dan tak mungkin ia menghajar kedua orang di depannya dengan tubuh pengaruh obat begini...

"Sudah aku bilang, kepulanganmu ditunda selama-lamanya."

Dan detik itu juga pandangan Ino benar-benar gelap.

.

.x.

.

"Ng..."

Ino mencoba membuka kelopak matanya. Ia merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan, apakah dia sudah mati? Tidak, Ino bisa mendengar detak jantungnya memompa darahnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mengamati ruangan kecil itu; ia berada di tempat yang sepertinya gudang.

"Ah," Ino mengerang merasakan sakit di tangannya, lalu mendongak mendapati tangannya diikat kencang di kayu cokelat. Ia melirik ke bawah memastikan tidak ada yang sesuatu yang berbahaya di sana. "Amatir. Mereka bahkan memberi tumpukan bantal di bawahku?"

Ino menggerakan kakinya naik ke atas, terus ke atas sampai mencapai kedua tangannya, "Uh," ia mengerang kecil mencoba melepas hak sepatu ungunya. Berhasil juga usahanya. Ino menekan tombol di sana, dari ujung hak itu keluarlah pisau kecil. Segera saja ia memotong pengikat sialan ini.

Bruk.

Tubuhnya jatuh di tumpukan bantal. Ia bangkit berdiri menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang kotor terkena debu. "Aku tidak mengharapkan begitu mudahnya lolos dari seorang nyonya presiden." ucapnya santai dan mulai berlari keluar.

Sekarang dengan tubuhnya yang fit ia sanggup melawan sungguh-sungguh. Betapa kesalnya ia dikalahkan penuh kecurangan begitu.

.

.x.

.

Aneh, ini benar-benar aneh. Dari tadi ia melewati penjuru lorong tak ada satu pun pengawal presiden bahkan kamera pengawas tak ada. Sungguh aneh bagi jiwa petualangnya. Ino bersandar pada tembok, tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu bimbang.

Bagaimana bila yang berada di dalan lebih banyak dari yang dibayangkan? Ia bakal tertangkap lagi?

'Jangan takut, ini sudah jadi tugasmu dulu kan?'

Sambil meneguk ludahnya ia memutar kenop pintu—membuka perlahan, mengintip di balik celahnya. Sebelum akhirnya benar-benar membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar. "Kenapa?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Bahkan tidak ada siapa pun di sini! Layar kamera pengawasnya pun masih menyala.

Ino penasaran, ia pun masuk ke dalam, mengamati setiap gerakan kamera pengawas. Sepertinya kamera ini terpasang di sebuah penjara. Matanya melirik ke ujung kanan layar dan membulat melihat sosok gadis berambut pink duduk di ranjang usang tertera di sana.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino otomatis. Ketemu juga akhirnya! Sekarang tinggal cari di mana kamar itu berada! Ino mencari-cari akal, ia melepas kembali hak sepatunya menekan tombol dan muncul kabel yang biasa di pakainya buat meng-hack komputer. Ia kini mencari laptop—dan aha! Ada di meja. Semua sudah lengkap!

Ino mulai memasangkan kabel miliknya ke komputer dan laptop itu. Bersyukur juga tak ada kode di sana membuatnya tak perlu repot-repot mencari tahu.

Beberapa menit Ino mencoba menjebol keamanan komputer itu. Berkali-kali juga ia mengeluarkan gumaman kesalnya karena salah terus.

"Aha," seru Ino semangat mengusap keringat di wajahnya. "Kamar Sakura nomor 698,"

Baiklah, Ino harus bergegas ke sana. Ia bangkit berdiri, dan tersentak saat wajah Naruto teringat di pikirannya. "Apa aku harus memberitahunya?"

Naruto akan senang mendengar hal ini...

'Tidak, aku takkan bilang! Ini hukuman untuk pria bodoh itu sudah beraninya mengajak si buntut ayam.'

Dengan riang ia bergegas menuju kamar nomor 698.

Ini benar-benar mudah. Sebelum Ino pergi dari ruangan kamera, ia sempat mengambil peta bangunan penjara itu. Rasanya aneh juga ini berjalan dengan mudahnya, semuanya seakan direncanakan...

Tanpa sadar langkahnya terhenti melihat nomor kamar yang dicarinya ketemu juga. Ia melirik ke bawah, ternyata pintunya diberi gembok.

Ini mudah. Ino mengambil jepit rambut miliknya yang menghiasi rambutnya. Lalu mencoba membuka dengan itu. Perlahan, perlahan sampai terdengar suara 'klik' di pendengarannya.

"Sakura aku datang!" seru Ino seraya masuk ke dalam.

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh. "Kau wanita yang di mall itu kan?"

Ino mengangguk-ngangguk riang, bersyukur Sakura tidak lagi takut padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura lemah.

Ino duduk di sampingnya. "Tentu saja menyelamatkanmu Sakura,"

"Hah?" Sakura bingung. "Aku tidak dalan bahaya kok. Lihat tubuhku baik-baik saja kan?"

Ino memutar bola matanya. Sifatnya belum berubah ternyata. "Sudah ikut saja denganku, Sakura."

"Aku tidak bisa,"

Eh? "Kenapa?"

"Aku suka tempat ini,"

"Tidak, Sakura tidak," tolak Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Tempat yang menurutnya lebih mirip rumah hantu ketimbang rumah 'normal'. "Tempatmu bukan di sini, tempatmu yang benar adalah di rumah Naruto. Naruto. Mengerti?"

"Tapi Naruto bukan siapa-siapaku,"

"Sekarang ini memang belum, tapi nanti kau pasti akan jadi 'siapa-siapanya' dia," jelas Ino, mata birunya melembut. "Naruto menunggumu, Sakura. Dia sudah di sini, bersama si buntut ayam." lanjutnya setengah jengkel menyebut kata 'buntut ayam'.

"Buntut ayam?" Sakura tertawa. "Apa itu?"

"Dia itu makhluk paling egois yang pernah aku temui," jelas Ino jengkel. "Sudah-sudah, ayo kita ke tempat Naruto,"

Sakura mengangguk.

Ino melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang aneh di sini, lalu keluar diikuti Sakura, ia kembali memeriksa petanya dan barulah tersadar bahwa penjara ini berada di pinggir pantai.

"Menarik," gumam Ino pelan. Mungkin mereka harus keluar naik kapal. "Ng?" ia merasa aneh ada cahaya kecil berwarna merah di petanya bergerak ke sana kemari.

'Jangan-jangan…'

"Bibi Tsunade?"

Ino melangkah maju, menarik Sakura ke belakang tubuhnya. Waspada. Pengawalnya terlalu banyak, Ino tidak bisa melawan apalagi mereka memakai senjata lengkap.

Tsunade tersenyun mendapat perhatian sang Yamanaka. "Jadi ini yang kau cari? Kau puas?"

"Iya," sahut Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya, 'menyerah'. "Sakura, kuberi hitungan sampai ketiga, kita loncat ke kaca itu ok?" bisiknya.

"Kau benar-benar mengecewakan, kupikir seorang sepertimu akan peka terhadap kejanggalan ini."

Ino tetap tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau itu bukan air laut?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Tenanglah Sakura, aku ini punya insting tajam." sahut Ino. "Aku beri aba-aba ya?"

"Dia adalah—''

"Satu,"

"Penyusup—"

"Tiga!"

"Bunuh dia!"

Ino lantas menggenggam erat tangan Sakura mulai berlari ke arah kaca, bersamaan dengan gerakannya rentetan peluru mengarah padanya.

Prang!

"Ukh," Ino mengerang tertahan merasakan kaki seakan terbakarnya. Ia yakin sepenuhnya kakinya terkena peluru. Darah mulai keluar dari kulitnya.

"Kyaaa..."

Byur...

Ino dengan cepat naik ke permukaan diikuti Sakura. Sedikit kaget juga ternyata gadis itu bisa berenang.

"Sakura kau kuat kan berenang sampai sana?" Ino menunjuk sisi kanannya; daratan berpasir putih sepuluh meter jaraknya.

"Aku rasa iya, tapi bagaimana dengan kakimu?"

"Aku ini gadis kuat Sakura," Ino meringis menahan rasa sakit di kakinya. "Ini sudah biasa bagiku."

"Hm, ok,"

Sakura dan Ino mulai berenang menahan rasa dingin menusuk kulit mereka. Ini masih sore tapi sudah dingin sekali.

Awalnya Sakura berada di belakang Ino perlahan ia menyusul gerakan wanita itu. Rasanya ada yang aneh, gerakan renang Ino semakin lambat, lambat hingga benar-benar berhenti...

"Ino!" Sakura berteriak histeris, lantas masuk ke dalam air dan menarik tubuh wanita itu ke permukaan. Sakura sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Luka di kaki Ino itu baru dan akan sangat perih bila terkena air garam yang berefek jadi keram. Sakura menaruh tangan Ino di pundaknya dan mulai berenang kembali.

Sesampainya di daratan, Sakura menyandarkan Ino di batu karang, sebelum akhirnya ia pun ikutan ambruk dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Terima kasih Sakura," ucap Ino pelan. "Maaf merepotkanmu,"

Sakura bangkit berdiri, merobek bajunya lalu mengikatkannya pada kaki Ino yang terluka tergores peluru. "Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Karena aku kau jadi terluka seperti ini," jelasnya murung.

"Sakura aku tidak apa-apa sungguh," Ino mencoba bangkit berdiri, telapak tangannya bersandar pada batu karang mencegahnya supaya tidak jatuh. "Lihat kan? Semua baik-baik saja!" serunya. "Karena ponselku rusak terkena air lebih baik kita langsung saja ke tempat Naruto berada sebelum pengawal bibimu datang menangkap kita."

Sakura awalnya ragu-ragu sebelum kemudian ikut mengangguk lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Ino mengambil sebatang kayu tua yang tergeletak di pesisir pantai, memeganginya sebagai penopang tubuhnya. "Aku seperti nenek-nenek saja,"

Sakura yang berada di belakangnya mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu Ino?"

"Eh tidak-tidak," sergahnya cepat.

Sakura terdiam sebentar lalu melangkahkan kakinya sejajar dengan langkah Ino, kemudian membuang kayu itu yang disambut protes kecil dari bibir mungil wanita muda itu. "Itu terlalu tua kan?" tanyanya.

Ino mengangguk malu.

Lantas Sakura menaruh tangan Ino di pundaknya lalu mulai melangkah kembali. "Ino kalau kau butuh bantuan bilang saja. Jangan sok tegar,"

"Sakura..." Ino terdiam sesaat, "terima kasih ya..."

"Um,"

Dengan bantuan Sakura setidaknya langkah mereka sedikit lebih cepat di bandingkan sebelumnya. Berkali-kali Ino dan Sakura menghindari para pengawal presiden yang sudah menyebar ke penjuru kota.

Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai juga ke tempat tujuan. Namun harus menelan kekecewaan mengetahui kapal yang ditumpangi Naruto dan Sasuke tadi malam sudah tidak ada.

Ino menyuruh Sakura untuk menurunkannya, ia terduduk pasrah di pasir. "Mereka pergi mencarimu kayaknya."

"Mencariku? Kan aku sudah bersamamu Ino."

"Aku..." Ino menggigit bibirnya. "Aku bertengkar dengan Naruto karena dia membawa Sasuke-kun. Aku bilang aku mau pulang saja, mungkin mereka menganggap itu serius."

"Oh," respon Sakura singkat. "Kita tunggu saja di sini."

"Tidak bisa, kau akan tertangkap lagi kalau terus di sini. Kau cari Naruto saja, aku di sini."

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Kakiku kan terluka. Aku lelah sekali Sakura. Lelah."

Sakura ikut duduk di sampingnya. "Aku juga lelah kalau begitu. Aku mau di sampingmu sampai Naruto dan Sasuke datang."

"Sakura..." bukan itu maksudnya...

Kenapa Sakura sangat polos sih? Ino jadi tidak bisa melawan wajah itu...

"Ah," Sakura terkesikap pelan merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. "I-ino..."

"Hm?"

"Ada yang menyentuh pundakku. Apa ini pengawal?"

Apa? Ino menoleh waspada ke arah Sakura yang kini duduk tegang dengan mata terpejam ketakutan. Sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap matahari yang terbenam sambil menghela napas mengetahui siapa yang di belakang Sakura. "Kau selalu terlambat Naruto..."

Naruto nyengir. "Maaf ya, pahlawan memang selalu datang terlambat, dattebayo!"

...

Bersambung...

...

Makasih banget buat yang udah riview: The light hunter, MysteriousR230, NS, Luphnarusaku, Gelembung sahabat, Dear God, gui gui M.I.T, Guest, Soputan, Guest, versetty-kun, Guest, vito, Guest, .37017794, , IvanRaafi, Redcas, .7, X Naru, SK, Ksatria Kegelapan, Ae Hatake, Saikari Nafiel, Guest, Chisaki Chan, Charllote-chan,

Hai, sesuai janji di fic sebelumnya saya bakal apdet fic ini meski sempat ngeblank dan beberapa hari nyari inspirasi akhirnya bisa apdet. Saya seneng sekali sampai puncak juga fic perdana multichap saya ini! Uwo...

Buat scene Ino itu diambil dari Resident Evil: Damnation, pas Ada ketauan dia bukan agen CIA. Kalian bisa nonton kok, cari aja di youtube atau web lainnya.

Dan ada yang sadar kesalahan saya soal pemeriksaan kesehatan Naru itu ya? Saya emang bodoh di IPA, bagi saya pelajaran IPA itu waktunya buat jahil-jahilan sama temen-temen biar gak ketiduran saking boringnya tuh pelajaran. Jelas kan saya emang bodoh kayak Naru? #ngakusendiri

Udah cukup ya sisi agen Ino, kita liat sisi agen Naruto kayak gimana chap di depan*smirk* si buntut ayam terakhir aja

Ciao! Riview? :3


End file.
